Camp Kakarrot!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku's taking Veggie on his very first camping trip on Earth; and the ouji's not happy about it one bit, so Mirai & Bura come along to make sure the prince's sanity stays in one piece. What happens when an unexpected storm knocks them off course into a pa
1. A camping we will go

4:46 PM 2/17/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "This is my report on rain. Rain is water which does not come out of faucets...after a storm, the rain  
goes down the drain, which is where I sometimes fell my education is also going." -Sally Brown; Peanuts  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grins) Hi and welcome to another story created by yours truely.  
Goku: (happily) Today in the Corner we have a VERY SPECIAL guest fused from two VERY SPECIAL people. (grins at Veggie,  
who slaps himself on the forehead in embarassment)  
Vegeta: (groans) Shoot me now.  
Chuquita: [holding up an Elmer Fudd style rifle] Where would you like me to shoot you?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!!  
Chuquita: (chuckles) I knew that! [throws rifle into the backround] (to audiance) And now I'd like to introduce our  
guest for the fic, Vejitto!  
Vejitto: (smiles & sits down between Chu & Son; Veggie is on the other side of Son) (happily) Hi Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (confused) How come he has a ji instead of a ge?  
Chuquita: Variety. Besides, this way I won't accidently goof up on the side panel and type your name instead.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Oh.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) As many of you might know, Vejitto is the fused offspring of Son-kun & Veggie when they used the  
porta earrings to fuse into one saiyajin in order to defeat Majin Buu---which they never accomplished.  
Vejitto: --because your purple-hairred friend picked me up halfway during the battle.  
Chuquita: That is NOT the reason!  
Vejitto: (narrows his eyes) Then what IS the reason?  
Chuquita: Because you pulled a Veggie on him and got eaten.  
Vejitto: OH YEAH! (grins)  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN!  
Goku: It means he was so busy being high-n-mighty that he didn't realize he lost till after he got eaten!  
Vegeta: (angrily) (to Vejitto) WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING THAT KEPT YOU SO BUSY FROM PAYING ATTENTION TO BUU!  
Vejitto: ...I was busy counting to 10. (grins)  
Vegeta: (slams his head on the desk) God, he IS related to Kakarrot isn't he.  
Vejitto: (pats Veggie on the back) (cheerfully) Aww, don't worry Kaasan! It'll be oh-kay!  
[Chu & Son burst into laughter]  
Vegeta: (glares at him) WHAT did you call me?!  
Vejitto: (innocently) Kaasan?  
Vegeta: [leaps to his feet and starts strangling Veji; Simpsons style] (furious) KAASAN! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE GREAT  
AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI AS YOUR KAASAN!  
Vejitto: (gasping for air) But you are...you are...  
Goku: (squeals) Awwwwww, Veggie's a Mommy!  
Vegeta: (to Goku) I AM _NOT_ THIS CREATURE'S _MOMMY_!!!  
Vejitto: Yes...you...are. [Vegeta drops him angrily; then folds his arms & stomps back to his seat] (to Chu) Heck you can  
do a DNA sample if you want to.  
Vegeta: (grumbling) *grumble*...*grumble*.....A MOMMY...*grumble*  
Goku: (giggles) Oh Veggie, I think you'll make a great Mommy!  
Vegeta: YOU SHUT UP!  
Goku: (snickers)  
Vejitto: (to Goku) That makes you my Toussan you know.  
Goku: (eyes widened with excitement) OH _BOY_! I'M A DADDY---AGAIN!---FOR THE THIRD TIME!.....(pauses) Hmm, I wonder how I'm  
gonna explain THIS ONE to Chi-Chi...  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) I'm sure she'll be thrilled.  
Goku: [pulls out his cellphone] GREAT! I'LL CALL HER THEN!  
Chuquita: (yelps) NO!!! [tackles him & takes the cell phone] Last thing I need is her coming back here; last time she  
overthrew the place!  
Goku: ...oh YEAH! I forgot!  
Vegeta: (glares at Vejitto) HOW COME _KAKARROT_ GETS TO BE THE DADDY AND _I_ HAVE TO BE THE MOMMY!  
Vejitto: No reason, really. I just think you'd make the better Kaasan then Ka--(starts shaking in convultions; then stops  
suddenly)--Goku, would.  
Goku: (conserned) Why did you start shaking?  
Vejitto: OH! I have these two little voices in the back of my head; and whenever they start arguing with each other one of  
them tries to take control of the body here. [points to himself]  
Goku: Voices.....(perks up) OH! They must be whatever's left of me and Veggie!  
Vejitto: (chuckles nervously) Yeah, actually their voices are eeriely similiar to you two.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Oh great; he's psychotic too.  
Chuquita: HEY! You should be happy to have Vejit here! He's the last generation of full-blooded saiyajins!  
Vegeta: HE DOES NOT COUNT! HE IS AN EMBARASSMENT! HE'S NOT EVEN A _REAL_ SAIYAJIN! HE'S JUST ME AND KAKARROT FUSED TOGETHER!  
Vejitto: (sniffling)  
Goku: (hugs Vejit) Ohhhh, don't worry Ji-chan, Mommy still loves you, she's just in one of her little moods. (looks over @  
Veggie) (w/big sparkily eyes) Isn't that right 'MOMMY'?  
Vegeta: (growling) I DON'T HAVE TO SIT AROUND FOR THIS! _YOU_ CAN STAY HERE WITH THIS, THIS THIS--  
Goku: (grins) Our baby?  
Vegeta: HE'S NOT OUR BABY!!! HE'S A FULL-GROWN ADULT SAIYAJIN LIKE US!  
Goku: (happily) (to Vejit) Here that Ji-chan! Your Mommy says you're a big boy now too!  
Vegeta: AAUGH! [stomps off] [from offstage] I AM _NOT_ HIS MOMMY!!!  
Goku: (sweetly) Are so.  
Vejitto: I love you Mommy!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (thinking) ::This must be the longest Corner we've ever had:: [to audiance] And now for today's fic;  
if you can't tell from the title, it's a camping story.  
Goku: With Veggie, Mirai, Bura, and I!  
Chuquita: And (I think) the third "Veggie's firsts" story we've had!  
Goku: Watch as we trek across the forest; hunt wild animals; roast marshmellows and make little tents to sleep in under the  
moonlight!  
Chuquita: You make it sound like it's going to be a fun, easy time, don't you.  
Goku: You mean it's not?  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) Not a chance!  
  
  
Summary: Goku's taking Veggie on his very first camping trip on Earth; and the ouji's not happy about it one bit, so Mirai  
& Bura come along to make sure the prince's sanity stays in one piece over the weekend. What happens when an unexpected  
storm knocks them off course into a part of the forest even Goku doesn't know the way out of?! How will they survive? How  
will they get home? How will Veggie survive having to share a tent with "Kakarrot"? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks: 8  
Goten: 7  
Bura: 7  
Mirai: (beats me)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" No, no, no, and NO! " Vegeta shouted as he threw upon the doors and stomped out of the kitchen.  
" PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE Veggie! " Goku begged, following the ouji into the living room, " It'll be so much more  
fun with you along! "  
" I _SAID_ NO! There is absolutely NO WAY I am going an entire two days in a stupid forest 'camping' with YOU! "  
he sneered, then layed down on the couch & covered his entire body with the blanket.  
" Well _I_ think it's a great idea. " Bulma said. Vegeta poked his head out from under the blanket.  
" You WOULD, onna. " he grumbled, then pulled the blanket back over himself.  
" I'm SERIOUS, Vegeta. " Bulma put her hands on her hips, " You've been spending WAY too much time in the gravity  
room lately, it's going to make you sick! "  
" OH? And I suppose living out in the damp, germ-ridden woods with KAKARROT is going to do WONDERS for my health. "  
Vegeta remarked sarcastically through the blanket.  
" As a matter of fact, I think it'll do you a LOT of good to get some fresh air. " Bulma said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Goku gasped with delight, " Camping time w/Veggie AFTER ALL? "  
The ouji lept out onto the floor, " I AM _NOT_ GOING CAMPING WITH KAKARROT AND THAT'S THAT! "  
Bulma sent him a death-glare. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" On...second thought maybe it WILL help me...in some bizzare, twisted way. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" That's better. " Bulma smirked at him. The ouji glared back at her.  
" YAY!!! I'M GOIN CAMPING WITH VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, then grabbed Vegeta by the wrist & ran upstairs, " COME ON  
VEGGIE! WE GOTTA GET YOU PACKED UP AND READY TO GO! "  
Vegeta groaned, " Oh goody... "  
  
  
" And you're gonna need some sunblock and some ointment and some bug spray and a flashlight and-- " Goku threw  
various supplies out of Vegeta's clothes drawers and onto the bed.  
" What do NEED all this stuff for! We're only going be gone 2 days! " Vegeta complained, " I've survived MONTHS on  
barren planets without anything but a spitoon and a breakfast-bar! "  
" Hi Toussan! Hi Mr. Goten's Daddy, whatcha doin? " Bura asked, standing in the doorway and smiling at them.  
" Hi BOO-RAH! " Goku said happily, " Me-n-Veggie are goin camping this weekend and I'm just getting him all ready,  
he's never been camping before! "  
Bura's eyes sparkled, " Toussan's going on his VERY FIRST camping trip! And with Mr. Goten's Daddy who Toussan LOVES  
SO VERY VERY MUCH!! "  
The ouji's face turned bright red, " B-CHAAAAN! " he exclaimed, slapping his hand over Bura's mouth, " YOU CUT THAT  
OUT! I DO _NOT_ LOVE KAKARROT! "  
" Veggie hates me? "  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Goku staring at him with big watery eyes and his bottom lip wobbling in  
despair. Vegeta felt himself sniffle a couple times at the sight, then snarled at him, " I DIDN'T SAY _THAT_! I DON'T HATE  
YOU I ONLY DISLIKE YOU! "  
" Veggie LOVES me! " Goku cheered, perking up.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I just can't win with you, can I. "  
" You know what you're gonna need Toussan is some camping clothes! " Bura smiled, determined.  
" Camping...clothes? " Vegeta looked at her, confused, " You mean I need special clothes to go..."camping"? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Bura nodded, " And I know JUST WHERE to get some! "  
  
  
" Your ROOM? " Vegeta scratched his head, baffled as the trio stood in Bura's room. Bura was busy rumaging through  
her closets.  
" You know Bura, Veggie really doesn't need any SPECIFIC kind of outfit to go camping with me, right little buddy? "  
Goku grinned down at Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes at the biggers saiyajin.  
Bura cringed, then turned around, snarling at the duo, surprising them, " IF _I_ SAY TOUSSAN NEEDS A SPECIAL OUTFIT  
TO GO CAMPING THEN HE NEEDS A SPECIAL OUTFIT TO GO CAMPING!!! " her eyes glowed red, " IS THAT CLEAR!! "  
" Yes B-chan! " Vegeta said sweetly. Goku nervously cowered behind the prince.  
" Veggie--Veggie her EYES! " he whispered, frightened, " I've never seen Bura's eyes GLOW before! "  
" They were glowing? " Vegeta looked at him oddly.  
" YES THEY WERE GLOWING! " Goku whispered louder.  
Vegeta smirked, " Kakarrot you're seeing things. "  
" I am not I know what I saw! "  
" TA-DA! " Bura said, interupting them. She held up a Veggie-sized army-green cub-scout uniform, " Isn't it cute! "  
" OOoooooh! " Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta turned a pale white color.  
" You...have to be...kidding me... " he gawked.  
" Aww, look at it THIS WAY little buddy, at least it's not PINK. " Goku pointed out.  
The ouji smiled, slightly relieved, " You're right Kakarrot, it isn't pink, is it. "  
Bura giggled, " Nope! " she said, then turned the uniform around, " Not unless you count the cute little bow I tied  
around the back! "  
Vegeta gulped at the big fluffy pink bow hanging just above the uniform's bottom, " B-chan? " he said quickly, " I  
really appreciate you trying to help me and all but I just don't think--I mean it's an "interesting" uniform, but I think I'd  
be more comfortable in--it's not you, it's just that-- " he sputtered as Bura stared up at him innocently, " I--don't want  
to look stupid infront of Kakarrot. "  
" Aww, it's because you love him too much and you're afraid if he laughs at you it'll break your little Toussan heart  
aren't you! " Bura said sweetly.  
" MY LITTLE BUDDY _LOVES_ ME? " Goku grinned widely at Vegeta.  
" B-CHAN! DON'T GET HIM STARTED AGAIN! " Vegeta exclaimed, then glanced over at Goku, who was now staring at him with  
big sparkily eyes, " KAKARROOOOT!!! " he whinced, feeling his face glow bright red again.  
" Yes, little buddy Veggie WHO LOVES ME? " Goku smiled at him, the sparkily eyes still on his face.  
" Ehhhh... " Vegeta turned his head the other way, hoping the glow would fade faster, " Kakarrot, why don't you go  
pack your things--or something. " he put one of his hands over his eyes & motioned Goku out of the room with the other one.  
" Silly Veggie! I already have everything I need in this little capsule in my pocket! " he patted his right pants  
pocket, " I packed it this morning! "  
" Well then--GO FINISH PACKING _MY_ THINGS! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Oh-kay little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, then happily paraded out of the room, " I'm goin camping with Veggie! I'm  
going camping with Veggie! " he said in a sing-song voice as he left.  
" Ohh, " Vegeta sighed, " You know B-chan I really have to talk to you about instigating him like that. " he groaned.  
" But Toussan, you two LOVE each other SOOOOOO much! " Bura giggled, hugging the uniform she was holding, " Why would  
you EVER want to ignore someone you have such a SOFT SPOT in your HEART for? "  
" THERE IS NO SOFT SPOT!!! " Vegeta screamed, then calmed down and grabbed the outfit from her, " Now how do you put  
this thing on anyway? "  
  
  
  
" There! " Goku said, smiling at his finished product; a gigantic backpack stuffed with so many items it was bulging  
at the seems, " Whadda think Mirai? " he said to the boy from the future of the alternate dimension.  
" Uhhh, don't you think it's a little too BIG for Toussan to carry, Son-San? " Mirai said, worried.  
" Aww, heck no! " Goku grinned, " Besides, my little Veggie ALWAYS likes a good challenge! "  
" That looks like a good challenge alright. " Mirai laughed nervously, observing the backpack, " How heavy--is it? "  
" Ummm, I dunno, couple tons. " Goku said casually.  
" A COUPLE TONS! " Mirai nearly gagged, " HE'LL BREAK HIS BACK! "  
" No he won't, Veggie's got a lotta SPUNK in him. Know what I mean! " Goku said happily, then made a fist.  
" Spunk...there's a nice name for it. " Mirai mumbled.  
" OH MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! WE'RE DONE! " Bura called from upstairs. Goku left the backpack on the livingroom couch  
Vegeta had been resting on earlier and ran up the stairs, followed by Mirai.  
Bura stood infront of her bedroom door in a pink safari-girl outfit, " Oh Tou-SAN! " she called, " Everybody's  
waiting JUST FOR YOU! "  
Vegeta opened the door and slowly, and embrassed, walked out in the green cub-scout uniform. One slight addition, a  
light pink ribbon wrapped around his head and ending with a small bow sitting ontop of his large widow's peak.  
" OH-MY-GOODNESS-VEGGIE-YOU-LOOK-SO-CYUUUUUTE! " Goku squealed, zipping over to the ouji & hugging him tightly, " Oh  
my Veggie's so adorable in his lil scout-gear! " he swung Vegeta back & forth as he hugged him.  
" And what are you wearing THAT for? " Mirai looked down at Bura suspicously.  
" Why, I'm going along with Toussan & Mr. Goten's Daddy on their camping trip! " she said sweetly. Goku froze, then  
unintentionally dropped Vegeta to the ground.  
" NO YOU CAN'T! " he gasped, " This is gonna be a 'buddy-bonding' weekend just between me and my little buddy! " he  
grabbed Vegeta & squeezed him again, " I never said you could come! "  
" But Mr. Goten's Daddy, who's gonna be there to watch over you and make sure you & Toussan get in all the  
'buddy-bonding' time you can possibly get? " she asked innocently.  
" Don't you dare. " Mirai narrowed his eyes at Bura, talking nearly under his breath.  
" Oh I dare. " Bura said back at him in the same tone of voice. She turned back to Goku & Vegeta, " SO! " Bura said  
in her normal peppy tone, " How about it? "  
" Yes B-chan! " Vegeta grinned at her.  
" But--but Veggie! " Goku whined, " The EYES. The GLOWING EVIL RED PUPIL-LESS eyes! "  
" I don't know WHAT you're talking about Kakarrot. " Vegeta said stubbornly, " And I don't care! " he smiled at Bura,  
" Come B-chan! Let's go get my things that Kakarrot HAD BETTER HAVE FINISHED PACKING BY NOW. " he glared at Goku.  
" Umm, Son-San? " Mirai spoke up.  
" Yes Mirai? " Goku said, disappointed.  
" Do you think _I_ could come with you guys as well? I've never been on a camping trip before; you know, not many  
normal childhood memories--the androids, you understand. "  
" Hmm? Oh, oh-kay Mirai. You can come. " Goku rubbed his nose, " I just wanted it to be a special trip with me &  
Veggie! But NO! Bura's gotta come in with her creepy glowing eyes and ruin all the buddy-ness me & Veggie were gonna share on  
the trip. "  
" Actually Son-San, I think she's coming along to try and create just the opposite--to the EXTREME. " he glared down  
the stairs at Bura, " And I have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do so. "  
" Mmm....Oh-kay! " Goku said cheerfully, lightening the mood, " Now come on Mirai; I'll go help you pack your own  
camp stuff! You won't BELIEVE half the stuff you need just go camping for 2 days! It's AMAZING! "  
  
  
" B-chan, I really think the little pink ribbon's a bit much. " Vegeta said uneasily as he looked at himself in the  
mirror and tugged at the ribbon around his head, " It's a humiliating object to be worn by the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN  
NO OUJI! "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy liked it, didn't he? " Bura giggled as they waited for Goku & Mirai.  
" Who CARES if Kakarrot likes it, that just gives me reason to hate it more! " Vegeta whined, tugging at the ribbon  
again.  
" I think it makes you look VERY cuddily! " Bura smiled sweetly.  
" I'm EVIL, evil is NOT supposed to look "cuddily", B-chan. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Aww, you're not evil Toussan, you've just got an attitude problem. " Bura said, " ...besides, "little buddies" are  
supposed to be cuddily, aren't they? "  
" How should I know! " Vegeta snapped at her, " Ask Kakarrot. HE'S the one who invented this whole "little buddy"  
thing. "  
" I think he's as lonely as you are. " Bura said, " I think Mr. Goten's Daddy made that "little buddy" thing up  
because he never had any brothers or sisters. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Piccolo were all Mr. Goten's Daddy's "little  
buddy" at one time but they didn't keep that title long cuz they couldn't relate to him the way YOU CAN Toussan. " she said,  
buttering him up.  
Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, " You mean there were OTHERS?! " he grasped at his chest, " Kaka-chan how could  
you....I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!!! "  
Bura sweatdropped, " He doesn't get it. "  
" READY! " Goku said, hopping down the stairs. Mirai following him with a backpack as big as Vegeta's.  
" This is what I get for asking Son-San to help me pack. " Mirai grumbled, " Stupid stupid stupid me! " he berated  
himself.  
" Little Veggie want me to help you get your lil Veggie-pack on? " Goku offered, holding Vegeta's back-pack up to  
him.  
" I'LL BLAST YOU THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO---you say something Kakarrot? " Vegeta said, coming out of his daydream.  
" I said, do you need help with your REALLY BIG backpack? " Goku said.  
" No Kakarrot, I DON'T need your help with my backpack nor want it. " Vegeta snorted at him, then noticed the size  
of the backpack and let out a shriek, " WHAT IS THAT!!! "  
" Your backpack. " Goku replied.  
" THAT'S NO BACKPACK! THAT'S SOME KIND OF LARGE TORTURE DEVICE!!! " Vegeta gawked, " You're trying to KILL ME aren't  
you! " he narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" Whatsa matter Veggie, don't you think you're strong enough to carry a SMALL BACKPACK like this? " Goku smirked.  
" SMALL! THAT--THAT CREATION OF YOURS IS 10 TIMES AS BIG AS ME AND--what do you MEAN I don't think I'm strong enough  
to carry a backpack that size! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Nothing, it's just that you're SO TINY and this backpack is SO LARGE that you might not be able to carry it through  
the woods. " Goku said sympathetically.  
" TINY! GIVE ME THAT! " Vegeta put the backpack on, " I'LL SHOW _YOU_ WHO'S "tiny", KAKARROT! "  
" ... " Goku opened his mouth.  
" AND IT'S NOT ME!! " Vegeta snapped before he could say anything, " "tiny" he says... " he grumbled, then took one  
step and screamed as he felt the weight of the backpack knocking him to the ground, nearly smashing him to bits.  
" AHHH!!! AHH! THE PAIN THE PAIN! OH THE SUFFERING! SOMEONE END IT NOW!!! " the ouji wailed as he tried desperately  
to breathe underneath the tremendous weight.  
" I _ASKED_ you if you wanted me to help you but noooooo, you had to be a mister cocky-pants and do it all by  
yourself. " Goku hmmphed, crossing his arms & stubbornly looking the other way.  
" OHH!! KAKARROT PLEASE KAKARROT! JUST GET THE STUPID THING OFF OF ME!! " Vegeta shouted from beneath the backpack.  
Goku smirked, " Say please? "  
" PLEASE! "  
" Say pretty please? "  
" Ugh...pretty...please. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" Say pretty pretty please with sugar on top? "  
" KAKARROT!!! " Vegeta snarled.  
" Say it. "  
" UUUGGH!!! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top. " he muttered angrily.  
" Say pretty pretty please with sugar on top and marshemellows and caramel and chocolate and unicorns and rainbows  
and those little twinkies with the sprinkles in the middle! "  
" JUST GET THE STUPID BACKPACK OFFA ME ALREADY!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Goku put his finger to his chin, " Mmm....OH-KAY VEGGIE! " he said happily, then easily picked up the backpack and  
Vegeta along with it and set him down upright, " THERE! "  
Vegeta grumbled as he dusted himself off, " Alright, now let's get this nightmare over with as soon as possible so I  
can go back to training and plotting ways to wipe you off the face of the Earth. " he said to Goku, who just continued to  
grin at him, " Ech...baka. "  
" Aren't you gonna say thank you? " Goku said sadly as Vegeta stomped towards the front door.  
" FINE! Thank you. "  
" Say thank you Kakarrot that was VERY NICE of you to save me like that. "  
" DON'T START _THAT_ AGAIN!!! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" Hey Toussan, where're ya goin? "  
Vegeta glanced over at the stairs to see Trunks & Goten peering over the railing at them, " Kakarrot's taking us all  
on a 'fun-filled' vacation communing with nature for the weekend. " he said dryly.  
" YAY I WANNA COME! " Goten said happily.  
" Will we get to hunt stuff? " Trunks said excitedly.  
" Actually, yes. " Goku answered.  
" YEAH! " both boys exclaimed.  
" I'm not exactly sure you two wanna come. " Mirai shifted uneasily.  
" Why not Mirai? " Goten asked.  
Mirai nodded over to Bura in her pink safari gear who grinned up at the boys evilly.  
" Ohhhh.... " Trunks gulped, turning a pale color, " Oh second thought Goten & I'd rather stay here after all. "  
" Good choice. " Mirai nodded to them.  
" But Trunks I wanna go! " Goten whined.  
" We're not going if Bura's going Goten! " Trunks narrowed his eyes down at his sister. Bura just waved back to him.  
" Why not! I like Bura! I wanna go play with her. " Goten pouted as they watched the quartet leave.  
" Forget about her! " Trunks said, then smirked, " Besides, we have plenty of other places to have adventures in this  
house; like Toussan's room. "  
Goten gasped, " Trunks you know we're not allowed to go in Uncle Veggie's room! "  
Trunks walked over to Vegeta's bedroom and opened the door, " Hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? "  
  
  
" PRESENTING---THE FOREST! " Goku grinned as they stood infront of an enterance to a dark, dismal awry of woods.  
" Wow....it's..it's... " Mirai said in awe.  
" ...really spooky. " Bura stuck her tongue out in disqust, " How can you and Toussan possibly have any  
"buddy-bonding" time in THIS PLACE! "  
" Calm down Bura. You don't understand. " Mirai said, then proclaimed dramatically, " Camping in the woods is one of  
the rights to adult-hood! The forest is a place where we can get in touch with our inner selves and truely re-discover the  
beauty nature has to offer us! "  
" ...HA! " Vegeta laughed in his face, " Alright Kakarrot, let's get this thing over with. " he grumbled at Goku, who  
smiled back at him and led the group into the forest.  
" Are you SURE you wanna go in THAT forest? " Bura prodded them.  
" Well what other forest is there? " Goku asked, confused.  
" The one back in my room, silly! " Bura smiled, " You and Toussan can camp out in my room and we can have a  
sleepover and tell scary stories and eat junk food and have a sing-a-long! "  
" We ARE gonna do all that stuff. " Goku replied happily as Bura brightened up, " --in the woods! " Bura sweatdropped  
, " Now let's GO! " he said, then marched into the woods followed by Mirai, who mimicked Son; then Bura who frustratedly  
dragged herself after them. Goku poked his head out of the woods, " You comin little buddy? "  
" Bite me. " Vegeta snarled at him, trying desperately to stand up with the super-sized backpack on.  
" Veggie are you sure you can carry that? Maybe I should carry it for you. " Goku said, worried.  
" YES I CAN CARRY IT!!! " he yelled at him, then took a couple more agonizing steps forward, " See! " he smirked.  
" Well, oh-kay then. I guess you're a lot stronger than I thought. " Goku smiled.  
" I _AM_ strong, AREN'T I. " Vegeta said boastfully as Goku turned around. Vegeta waited for the bigger saiyajin to  
disappear from his view, then dropped the backpack from around his arms & fell to his knees, gasping with relief, " Ohhhh,  
my BACK! " he groaned, then noticed the backpack & sent a death-glare at it. Vegeta lept to his feet & threw a ki-blast at  
the back-pack, obliterating it, " HA! TAKE _THAT_ LUGGAGE OF _EVIL_!! " he snorted, then rubbed his shoulders, trying to get  
them working again, " Ahhhh, that's MUCH better. " Vegeta grinned, " What do I need a backpack for anyway? THE GREAT AND  
POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI CAN SURVIVE MONTHS WITHOUT SUPPILES! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! "  
  
  
" I hate this! This stupid outfit's embarassing and the shorts are too short; I can't take one blasted step without  
getting my shoes covered in animal doo! This forest smells! I must have at least 10 flies up my nose by now, I know it! I  
can SMELL them up there! And they smell HORRIBLE! And the trees around here look familiar, are you sure you know where you're  
going? You don't know where you're going do you! DO YOU! I _KNEW_ this was a stupid idea from the start why couldn't you have  
asked me when that onna wasn't around so I could just tell you no and I wouldn't have to be out in the middle of the dum  
forest with you wearing this goofy too-tight scouting uniform and my hair wouldn't be infested with head-lice! I can feel the  
stupid things burrowing into my scalp right now! You don't have to SHAVE your hair when you get lice do you? BECAUSE I'M NOT  
SHAVING ANYTHING AND IF THERE ARE LICE IN MY HAIR IT'LL BE _ALL YOUR FAULT_!!! "  
" Aww, cheer up little buddy! You'll have lots of fun, you'll see! " Goku said, trying to encourage him.  
" FUN! HOW CAN I HAVE FUN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! AND LOOK HOW DAMP IT IS! With my luck I'll have caught pneumonia by  
tommorow morning! " Vegeta continued to complain.  
Goku sweatdropped, " This reminds me of the last time I took Chi-Chi camping. " he groaned.  
  
  
:::" GOKU ARE YOU NUTS! THIS IS NO SANITARY PLACE FOR US TO TAKE OUR SON! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, holding baby-Gohan  
in her arms.  
" Aww, cheer up Chi-chan, you'll have lots of fun you'll see! "  
" FUN! HOW CAN I HAVE FUN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! AND LOOK HOW DAMP IT IS! With my luck our poor little Gohan will have  
caught pneumonia by tommorow morning! "  
" But Chi-Chi! I'm sure he'll love camping! " Goku whined.  
" Goku--HE'S TWO!! HE'S NOT GOING TO EVEN _REMEMBER_ THIS CAMPING TRIP! BUT _I WILL_! AND IT STINKS! LITERALLY! This  
place is a pigsty! We're going home! "  
" But Chi-- "  
" WE'RE--GOING--HOME--NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!! "  
Goku gulped, " Yes Chi-chan. " he said meekly:::  
  
  
" Yup, deja vu. " Goku nodded as he continued to lead the gang deeper into the forest, then suddenly turned around  
and screamed, " AND WE'RE _NOT_ GOING HOME!!! "  
" ... " Mirai, Bura, and Vegeta stared at him, bewildered.  
" What? " Mirai looked around, confused.  
" Uhhhm, nothing, nevermind. " Goku brushed it away, then went on walking only to end up before a fork in the road.  
" Which way do we go Son-San? " Mirai inquired.  
" Well...uhm... " Goku scratched his head, trying to recall which direction he should take, " Hold on, let me think."  
Bura glanced up at the raincloud dotted sky, which had now become a dark black color, " Well you better think quick  
Mr. Goten's Daddy. " she said, slightly nervous as she clung to Vegeta's leg, " Cuz if we don't find your camping spot soon  
we're gonna get caught in the storm. "  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted, " The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji fears NO "storm". " he boasted, then froze as  
a tree several miles behind him got hit with lightening, sending it ablaze and then falling to the ground, " EEK! " Vegeta  
shrieked in a high-pitched voice, " KAKAY KAKAY KAKAY! " he screamed, zipping behind Goku. The ouji glanced up at Goku, then  
turned beet red with embarassment, " Heh-heh, heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled nervously, then pushed Goku away, " I thought I told  
you to keep away from me bakarrot! " he growled angrily.  
" But Veggie you never said anything about-- " Goku said, confused.  
" SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at him, " Now which way do we go! "  
" Umm, how abouuuuuut--right. " Goku pointed in that direction. The gang sweatdropped as more lightening suddenly  
came down out of the sky and zapped some more trees, " On second thought---EVERYBODY GO LEFT!!! " he yelped as the frightened  
group of campers ran in a panic down the left road just as the rain started coming down, AND heavily.  
" AHHHH!!! " they all screamed, barely being able to see where they were running.  
" EVERYBODY HOLD HANDS SO WE DON'T LOSE EACH OTHER! " Goku shouted. Mirai picked up Bura and grabbed ahold of Goku's  
hand, " VEGETA! " Goku held his other hand out towards the ouji running beside him, " GRAB MY HAND SO WE CAN'T GET SEPERATED  
FROM ONE ANOTHER! "  
" Ha! If you think I'm going to hold your third-class kako-germed kaka-hand then you're mistaken! " Vegeta said  
stubbornly.  
" PLEASE TOUSSAN! " Bura cried, " WE CAN'T LOSE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THIS TRIP IS FOR IN THE FIRST PLACE! "  
" Well... " Vegeta faltered at Bura's plea, " I-- " he glanced over at Goku, who had a look of pure desperation on  
his face.  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku shouted, " PLEASE TAKE IT VEGGIE! "  
" But--I--_YOU_-- " Vegeta sputtered, frustrated.  
" *BOOM*! " a clap of thunder echoed from behind Vegeta, sending his heart nearly leaping into his throat with fear.  
" AHH KAKA-CHAN!!! " he grabbed ahold of Goku's free hand.  
Goku grinned at him, " Hee! That's my lil Veggie! "  
" Heh-heh. " the ouji felt his face glowing red again, " Kakarrotto! "  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku said as the group continued to run.  
" The--the--thank...you. " Vegeta spat out, " AND DON'T YOU DARE EXPECT ME TO SAY IT AGAIN! "  
Mirai felt the rain begin to stop and slowed down, " Hey, I think it's over. " he smiled, then felt a rush of cold  
wind blow past them.  
Goku turned his head to see a huge, tornado-like swirl of wind heading towards them, " ... "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy what'll we do! " Bura sobbed.  
" Hold on, " Goku answered, " Hold on to each other VERY VERY tightly. "  
" AND JUST _WHY_ DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT! " Vegeta yelled. Goku pointed to the wind, " Oh no.... "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh, " Mirai sat up & rubbed his head, " Wha, wha happened? " he looked around, and was at first relieved to  
find all 4 of the group were merely a foot away from each other. Then panic set in as Mirai realized he had no idea where  
they were. " SON-SAN! " he ran over to Goku, who was still unconsious, along with Vegeta who was hugging onto the bigger  
saiyajin for dear life, " SON-SAN WAKE UP!! " Mirai shouted. Bura sat up from across from Mirai and adjusted her pink safari  
hat, which had miraculously stayed on her head.  
" Huh? Muh--Mirai? " Goku looked up at him, " Is everyone here? "  
" Yeah, but we don't know where we are. " Mirai said, conserned.  
" Mirai, Bura,...hey, where's Veggie? " Goku gulped, worried. Mirai sweatdropped & pointed to the ouji, who was still  
holding onto Goku. He looked down at him and grinned, " Awww, hi little buddy! "  
Vegeta's eyes popped open as he stopped shaking. He glanced up at Goku, who smiled at the prince.  
" You oh-kay little buddy? " Goku smiled as Vegeta turned red with embarassment, " I'll take that as yes! " Goku said  
cheerfully, then pulled Vegeta off him and sat him down on the ground. Goku got up, took one look around, and paled.  
" What? What is it? " Mirai gasped.  
" Now THIS doesn't look very familiar. " Goku said, baffled.  
" You--you mean, you don't know where we are?! " Mirai said, trying to remain calm.  
" No clue. " Goku grinned, nodding.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, jumping to his feet, " KAKARROT YOU IMBECILE! YOU'VE GOTTEN US LOST!  
HAVEN'T YOU! "  
" No! " Goku gawked, " ...yes. "  
Vegeta, Mirai, & Bura fell down animé style.  
" GOKU! " Mirai shouted.  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy how could you... " Bura said weakly.  
" HOW DARE YOU!! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar & pulled him down to the ouji's height, " YOU DRAG ME DOWN TO  
THIS STUPID FOREST AND GET US LOST!! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC IDIOT IN THE HISTORY OF IDIOCY! "  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" EXACTLY! " Vegeta pushed him away, exasperated.  
" Calm down little buddy, I didn't get us lost. " Goku waved his hands in defense, " We're just...in a part of the  
woods I've never been to before. "  
" Well I guess that counts as being LOST, doesn't it. " Vegeta glared at him.  
" I'm sorry little Veggie, I didn't even know there was going to be a storm. " Goku sighed, " But let's make the best  
of it and set up our tents, right? " he said as he, Mirai, and Bura started to unpack their things and tent parts.  
" HEY! WHERE'S _MY_ TENT! " Vegeta complained.  
" In your backpack. " Goku said as he surveyed his own things.  
" Oh, in my back....uh-oh. "  
" "uh-oh"? Veggie? " Goku scratched his head.  
" "Uh-oh", I left my backpack outside the forest? " Vegeta said, trying not to make eye-contact.  
" Well, let's just go back and get it, alright? " Goku said, patting the short prince on the back.  
" Umm, oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I blew it up too. " Vegeta added.  
" WHAT?! WHY! "  
" ...IT WAS TOO DARN HEAVY THAT'S WHY! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Now just give me an extra tent or something! " he huffed  
, holding his arm out.  
" Veggie, we don't HAVE any extra tents. " Goku said uneasily, then grinned, " But don't worry! I have an idea that's  
EVEN BETTER! "  
Vegeta gulped, " Better? "  
" Yup! Since you don't have your stuff, you can share with me! We can be tent-mates, just like back when we shared  
that bunk at Uncle Tim's after you broke yours! It'll be FUN! " Goku squealed.  
" Fun... " Vegeta shivered, " Right... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:58 AM 2/20/02  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: (happily) And so ends part 1 of "Camp Kakarrot".  
Vejitto: (glancing up at the story) Poor Mommy, always getting into scrapes like that.  
Vegeta: (from offstage) I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!!!  
Chuquita: (smirks at Veggie) Well, someone's a bit testy today aren't they?  
Vegeta: [pokes his head into the room] (angrily) WELL HOW WOULD _YOU_ LIKE IT IF SOME HALF-KAKO FUSED NIMROD CAME ON THE  
SHOW AND STARTING CALLING _YOU_ MOMMY!  
Goku: (grinning at Vejitto) Aww, just look at him Veggie! [clasps his hands together] He's got his Mommy's eyes and his  
Daddy's smile!  
Vegeta: (turns a pale green) I think I'm gonna be sick!  
Chuquita: Good, go be sick somewhere else.  
Vegeta: (surprised) Since when are YOU kicking me out?!  
Chuquita: I'm not--but if you start throwing up it's not gonna be all over me!  
Vegeta: [snorts and sits back down at the Corner desk] Hmmph! The GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI never regurgitates  
his digested food consuptions.  
Vejitto: (grins Goku-style) Mommy talks so silly!  
Goku: (mirrors Vejitto's grin) Yes she does!  
Vegeta: (to Goku) AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME "she"! I AM _NOT_ A SHE! I AM A MAN!!  
Goku: (cheerfully) And a Mommy to boot!  
Chuquita: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh...  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) You're enjoying this, aren't you?  
Chuquita: Yes, yes I am.  
Vegeta: (growls) ERRRRR...  
Vejitto: [slaps a sticker on the front of Veggie's training uniform] (giggles)  
Vegeta: (glances down at the sticker which reads 'Number #1 Mommy') (sweatdrops) Oh yeah, this has GOT to be the most bizzare  
situation I've ever been in.  
Chuquita: Not really, but it's up there on the charts!  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) CHARTS?!  
Chuquita: [pulls out a giant posterboard entitled "Bizzare Veggie Situations"] (happily) See! [points to chart] This one's  
up there between the time you got turned into a doll; overstuffed; and turned back--but only into a SUPER FATTY Veggie, and  
the time you got turned into a statue and got sat on by that giant pigeon and cracked into tiny little pebbles.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're keeping track of my misfortunes?  
Chuquita: Well, yeah.  
Vegeta: (groans) Ehhhh...  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Stay tuned in next time when we delve into how Vejitto got his name; and more importantly, Part 2!  
Goku: (happily) C u Later! 


	2. Campfire Stories; firewood; and burned b...

3:36 PM 2/21/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Space Ghost Coast to Coast  
ZORAK: Uh, do we need to watch this part?   
SPACE GHOST: Oh, hold on, hold on. This is so good! (Ship hits Zorak's base and explodes; audience boos)   
SPACE GHOST: (laughing) Did ya, did you see that, where I blew up his planet? Hoo hoo, oh man!   
ZORAK: Feh! I would have defeated you, if it wasn't for those meddling kids. (looks at camera briefly, then turns back) And  
that monkey.   
MOLTAR: (laughs) Well, I mean, putting jet packs in the rocket? Eh, that's not too swift.   
ZORAK: Oh, shut up!   
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to Part 2; we're here with our special guest; Vejitto. (grins) Who's Mommy happens to be Veggie.  
Vegeta: (slams his hands on the desk) I AM _NOT_ HIS MOMMY!  
Chuquita: You know, denial isn't very healthy.  
Vegeta: I am NOT in denial because that is NOT my child! All that creature is is me and Kakarrot fused together.  
Goku: (intelligently) That's clearly impossible considering the fact that Vejit here as his personality/soul/consiousness.  
Which brings up an interesting question of morals about can a person like Vejitto really exist as himself or rather if his  
personality is nothing more than the result of two people's mental battle to control one body. [looks over at Chu & Veggie,  
who are clinging in fear to one another] What?  
Vegeta: (frightened) Kakay's talking weird! Make him stop!  
Goku: ?.....(happily) CHEESE!  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Vegeta: YAY! HE'S BACK! [hugs Son; then pushes him away] DON'T HUG ME!  
Goku: (confused) Huh?  
Chuquita: [turns to Vejit] So! Vejitto, out of curiousity, how did you get your name?  
Vejitto: (scratches his head) Actually it's just a combination of Kaasan and Toussan's names.  
Vegeta: I AM NOT HIS KAASAN!!  
Goku: [reads Vejit's name on the side bar & raises an eyebrow] (curiously) I don't see any part of my name in there at all.  
Vejitto: (happily) Yes it is silly! Mommy gets the first half: Veji/Veggie; and you got the second half, tto/Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (to himself) Kakarrotto...(gawks) WAH! _YOU'RE_ NOT GONNA CALL ME "kakarrot" TOO, ARE YOU!?  
Vejitto: (innocently) Well that's your name isn't it?  
Goku: Well...kinda...I guess, BUT NOBODY CALLS ME KAKARROT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CALLS ME THAT IS....(sweatdrops)..Veggie.  
Vegeta: (smiling at Vejit) I think I'm starting to like our baby, Kakarrot.  
Goku: (glares at him) Oh NOW he's 'our baby'. Now that he's calling me the name you call me.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (to Vejit) You know you COULD call yourself Veku, or Goggie, but NOOOOOooOOOOOooooOOOO. You have to do it your MOMMY'S  
way and use my saiyajin name instead.  
Vegeta: (smiles at Vejit) In fact, I like him VERY MUCH. So, how about after the Corner I go take you out for some ice-cream,  
huh Ji-chan?  
Vejitto: (whoops & cheers) YAY! ICE-CREAM!  
Goku: (grumbles) .....MAMA'S BOY..... (grumbles some more)  
Chuquita: (flatly) Just when I thought this situation couldn't get any more bizarre...  
Vejitto: (to Chu) Hey Chu-sama, did you know that since I'm a fusion baby, my memory also retains every memory/thought  
Kaasan and Toussan had?  
Chuquita: (surprised) Really? [notices Vegeta now staring into the audiance in a cold sweat] (smirks) Really?  
Vejitto: Yeah! Did you know Kaasan has this little black book she keeps a diary in and you won't believe some of the stuff in  
there about Toussan! Oh brother!  
Goku: (narrows his eyes) (pouty) Veggie's writing bad mean stuff about me?!  
Vejitto: (giggles) Not exactly--ACTUALLY it--  
Vegeta: [grabs Vejitto by the wrist and pulls him out of his chair] (hurried) Alright-Vejit-let's-go-get-that-ice-cream-of-  
-yours-oh-kay-?  
Goku: (whining) But Veggie, you didn't let him finish his sentence!  
Vegeta: (hisses at Goku) And I'm not GOING to let him finish it. [drags Vejitto out the front door] COME ON Ji-chan!  
Vejitto: (waving to Goku) Bye Daddy!  
Goku: (happily) Bye Ji-chan!  
Chuquita: Bye, (snickers at Veggie) "Mommy".  
Vegeta: OH SHUT UP! [slams the door in their faces]  
Chuquita: You know once I get Vejitto backstage I'm going to ask him ALL ABOUT Veggie's little black book.  
Goku: (pouty) Well I don't WANNA know about Veggie's little black book that he writes mean things about me in!  
Chuquita: (chuckles) How do you know they're MEAN things?  
Goku: ...I don't!....(confused) But what else WOULD my little buddy write in a diary? Poems?  
Chuquita: That's why I intend to ask Vejitto when he gets back.  
Goku: Well...good luck.  
  
  
Summary: Goku's taking Veggie on his very first camping trip on Earth; and the ouji's not happy about it one bit, so Mirai  
& Bura come along to make sure the prince's sanity stays in one piece over the weekend. What happens when an unexpected  
storm knocks them off course into a part of the forest even Goku doesn't know the way out of?! How will they survive? How  
will they get home? How will Veggie survive having to share a tent with "Kakarrot"? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks: 8  
Goten: 7  
Bura: 7  
Mirai: (beats me)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I can't believe you got us lost...no, wait. YES, I CAN believe you got us lost. " Vegeta said dryly as he tried to  
put together one of the tents. He growled, then frustratedly tossed the pieces to the ground, " AND HOW DO YOU PUT THIS  
STUPID THING TOGETHER ANYWAY!!! "  
" You know Son-San, " Mirai commented, " You COULD have just brought along some capsule houses for us instead. "  
Goku grinned at him, " Aww, jeez Mirai what's the fun in that? Besides, camping's more fun when you do it the  
old-fashioned way! "  
" --AND GET US _LOST_! " Vegeta pointed out for the umpteenth time in the past 20 minutes. Goku glared at him.  
" You better shut up because I'm trying the best I know how! " he snapped at the ouji, who stared at him, surprised.  
" Kakay? " Vegeta gasped in a small voice.  
" And don't you "kakay" me either! " Goku narrowed his eyes, then said more calmly, " We have a lot of work to do  
before it gets dark and you constantly pointing out the fact that we don't know where we are IS NOT going to help us figure  
OUT where we are any sooner. "  
" Yes Kakay... " the ouji looked down at the ground, sniffling; then bolted up, " AND YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE OR  
I'LL BLAST YOU!! " he added, summoning up his ego.  
" Oh-kay little Veggie. " Goku chuckled at Vegeta's attempt to stay focused on being 'great and powerful', " How  
about you come help me gather some firewood while Mirai and Bura set up their tents. Then we can come back and I'll help you  
finish setting up ours, hmm? " he smiled at the prince.  
Vegeta snootily hopped off the rock he was sitting on and proudly struted infront of Goku, " Alright then Kakarrot,  
I will agree to aid you in supplying our little troupe with this 'fire-wood'. That is, unless you FORGET HOW TO FIND YOUR  
WAY BACK TO CAMP AS WELL! "  
" I won't forget Vegeta. " Goku groaned.  
" Good, now let's move out! Follow me! " Vegeta said as he marched off deeper into the woods.  
" But Veggie, you don't even know what you're looking for?! " Goku exclaimed.  
" ...TOO BAD! " Vegeta shouted, " I'm the prince and you are the peasant meaning _I_, as your ruler march infront  
while YOU, as my little kako-servant must march behind me! "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Sometimes I wish he wasn't royalty just so I wouldn't have to put up with all this 'prince'  
stuff. "  
  
  
" Ha! This is a perfect spot to start looking for what we are in search of! " Vegeta said as they stood in another  
part of the forest. His face went blank, " So, Kakarrot.....what are we searching for again? "  
" AHH! " Goku fell to the ground, animé-style, " Firewood, Veggie. "  
" Ah, of course, firewood is the perfect necessity to any camping trip. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" How do you know? "  
" I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji, Kakarrot!...I know everything! "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Surrrrre you do. "  
" Now, let's see, firewood, firewood, firewood...say Kakarrot, you're the peasant; what does this 'firewood' look  
like, anyway? " Vegeta asked.  
" It's just like regular wood-- "  
" --only on fire? "  
" NO!! " Goku screamed, then slapped himself on the forehead, " It's just normal pieces of wood that are lying  
around! Small, thick pieces of wood. "  
" OH! " Vegeta said, enlightened, " That's easy! It's all around us! " he smiled, then sat down on a nearby log as  
Goku got to work picking up pieces of firewood.  
" Aren't you gonna help me pick the wood up Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta grinned, " I have all the wood _I_ need right here. " he patted the log he was sitting on.  
" Veggie I really don't think we need THAT BIG of a log just for a little fire... "  
" HA; I say again! " Vegeta laughed mockingly, " As the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI I need a log GREAT AND  
POWERFUL enough to be considered WORTHY of giving me warmth. "  
" But Veggie-- " Goku started to say.  
" --HUSH! " Vegeta snapped at him, then smacked the log with his hand, " Now, SUPPLY WARMTH you piece of woodland  
scum! " he waited for a few moments for the log beneath him to warm up, then looked down at his watch and growled, " I SAID  
HEAT UP! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HEAT UP OR DO I HAVE TO _DESTROY YOU_!!! "  
" EEE-heeheeheeheehee! " Goku giggled wildly, " Oh, heehee, Veggie that's funny! Heeheehee. "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the bigger saiyajin, " "funny"? THE STUPID LOG WON'T WARM UP FOR ME AND _YOU_ THINK IT'S  
"funny"?! "  
" Wow Veggie, you really DON'T know anything about camping DO YOU! " Goku laughed, " Firewood can't start a fire on  
its own, silly! " he grinned stupidly.  
" ...I knew that. " Vegeta snarled at him.  
" Ohhhh, in that case you must ALSO know how to start a fire on your own, riiiight? " Goku smirked anxiously at him,  
realizing he was lieing again to save face.  
" Of course I know how to start a fire! In fact, I've done it, hun--thou-- " he stammered as Goku tried to keep  
himself from giggling, " --MANY MANY TIMES!! "  
" Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku said innocently.  
The ouji grabbed two smaller logs and rubbed them both together, " See, it's all in the wrist. " he grunted as he  
continued on, producing nothing, " OHHH! COME ON! " he growled, " OOHHHH! STUPID THINGS!! "  
" Here Veggie lemmie try. " Goku said, taking the sticks from Vegeta. He tapped them together lightly--almost  
instantiously setting them on fire. Huge flames embarked from the tips of the logs. Vegeta's jaw fell to the ground in shock,  
" See that Veggie, that wasn't so hard was it? " Goku said cheerfully.  
" I...you....made it look so EASY... " Vegeta stuttered.  
" Yes I did! " Goku grinned at him, then bent down to the ouji's height and smiled at him, still holding the flaming  
logs, " Would my little Veggie like to hold the firewood? " he said as if he were talking to a young child.  
" No I do NOT want to hold your stupid kako-wood! I'm going to set fire to my OWN wood, thank you very much! " Vegeta  
huffed stubbornly at Goku, then got off the large log he was sitting on and picked it up along with another one equal its  
size, " Hmmph! I'll show you! " he snapped at Goku, then rubbed the giganto-logs together.  
" What are you doing now Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
" I'm GOING to make a fire big enough to put YOURS to shame. " Vegeta smirked as a small spark appeared between the  
two logs.  
" Silly Veggie, you can't make fires with WHOLE TREE TRUNKS, you lil' goofball. " Goku grinned at him.  
" YES...I...CAN! " Vegeta grunted through his teeth as he watched the wood, which burst into flames.  
" WOWWWW....pretty. " Goku oohed and ahhed at the large fire, then gasped as the fire crept from Vegeta's logs to a  
nearby tree, " VEGGIE! " he yelped.  
" You didn't think I could do that DID YOU Kakarrotto. Well I did. _AND_ my wood was much more challanging than your  
little baby logs. " Vegeta egotistically proclaimed as he swung one of the logs to the left, setting more trees on fire,  
including the ground beneath them.  
" VEGGIE! VEGGIE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! " Goku cried.  
" Behind-- " Vegeta turned around, then sweatdropped to see everybit of forest before him drenched in fire,  
" Uh...oh. " he gulped.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE RUN!! " Goku screamed as he grabbed Vegeta and dashed off. Vegeta yanked his arm away.  
" The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji does not RUN from danger! " he snorted, then looked around to see the fire  
now encircling him, " ...unless he wants to. KAKARROTTO WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" And then I ran through the flames back to where Veggie was; the poor little guy was cowering in a circle that  
hadn't been touched by the fire yet; anyway, I ran though the flames and picked him up, then made my way back here, of course  
I had to stop at the river and hose him off. " Goku excitedly finished retelling their story to Bura & Mirai at the camp site  
" Was Toussan HURT? " Bura said, conserned.  
" Aww, heck no! Veggie's made of strong stuff! " Goku said happily, then pulled something out of his pocket, " That  
little pink bow you put on his scout uniform, however, wasn't. " he held up the sindged bow.  
" Oh NO! " Bura said, " Poor Toussan, he must be crushed! " she shook her head, then perked up and took something out  
of her bag, " Good thing I brought him an extra! " Bura layed a replica of the pink bow on her lap. Goku and Mirai  
sweatdropped.  
" I think I'm gonna go check on Toussan. " Mirai said, getting up.  
" OOH! I'll come with you! " Goku said as they entered Mirai's tent. Vegeta was halled up in the corner and sitting  
in a bucket of ice, " Hey little buddy! How's your tushie? "  
" SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at him, " And for your information it's still in very much pain. "  
" We're sorry about that Toussan. " Mirai apologized, " Do you want me to get any more ice for you? "  
" No, I'm fine. However I _DO_ want you to get Kakarrot out of here. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the bigger  
saiyajin, " I am in no mood to talk to the bakayaro who roasted my rump! "  
" Awww, I'm sorry little buddy. " Goku said sadly, " Would you like me to take a look at it and see how it's  
healing? "  
" YOU DARE GAZE UPON MY RUMP AND DIE!! " Vegeta went ssj.  
" I just--but Veggie how am I supposed to know how sore--how bad the burns are-- " Goku pleaded.  
" Don't bother, he won't let any of us see it. " Mirai sighed as he motioned for Goku to follow him out of the tent,  
" He's very private about his, uhh, rear-end. "  
" HOW CAN HE BE PRIVATE ABOUT THAT! HE WEARS _SPANDEX_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _EVERYONE_ KNOWS WHAT HIS LITTLE VEGGIE  
REAR LOOKS LIKE!! " Goku exclaimed, " I don't understand him. "  
" He wouldn't even let Bura check it out, it must be a pretty embarassing wound. " Mirai said as they headed back to  
where Bura was sitting. She sat there drawing a picture.  
" Oooh, whatcha doodling Bura? " Goku peered over at the drawing.  
" Us. " Bura answered innocently, " See, there's Earth, " she pointed to the big green and blue sphere, " And that's  
me on the throne wearing the pretty crown; I'm the queen you know, and there's Mirai, " she pointed to the figure in the cage  
labeled prison, " And there's you and Toussan! " Bura pointed out the two delieriously happy characters playing together in  
a flower field next to Bura's 'throne'.  
" Why am in jail? " Mirai said flatly.  
" Treason. " Bura said bluntly.  
" "treason"? Do you even know what treason means? "  
" Yes. Treason is rebellion against your queen of the planet. " Bura responded, then squealed, " Don't Mr. Goten's  
Daddy and Toussan look adorable in the field of flowers! "  
" Veggie doesn't like flowers, Bura. " Goku said, " He thinks they're smelly. "  
" Not in _MY_ picture he doesn't. " Bura's eyes glowed red again, frightening Goku.  
" AHH! EVIL EVIL EVIL! " he shrieked, pointing at her. Bura's eyes quickly returned to normal.  
" You two are having so much fun together in my picture. One day it's all gonna be just like this! " she hugged her  
drawing.  
" I hope not. " Mirai shivered.  
" And the flowers make Veggie sneeze and he gets really grumpy when he sneezes and that's why I don't think he'd  
wanna play in a whole field of them especially with me cuz Veggie would rather spar with me than have us braid flowers in  
each others hair like in your picture. We don't play like that at all. " Goku nodded, " We play beat-um-up and who's-gonna-  
get-knocked-unconsious-first and who-can-eat-the-most-meatballs-in-5-minutes and-- "  
" YOU'LL PLAY WHAT I WANT YOU TO PLAY!!! " Bura roared in his face.  
" ... " Goku blinked, " Oh-kay.... " he tried to ignore Bura and change the subject.  
" So! Son-San, how much firewood did you get anyway? " Mirai asked, also badly wanting to switch to another topic.  
Goku held up five sticks, " This is all, most of it got burned to a crisp. " he said in defeat, " But it's still  
enough to make a fire for tonight. "  
" AHHHHHH!! KAKARROTTO IT HURTS!!! " Vegeta wailed from inside the tent.  
" Coming Veggie! " Goku ran inside the tent, then poked his head out, " You two'll be oh-kay, right? "  
Mirai nervously glanced over at Bura, " Yeah, heh-heh, we'll be alright. "  
  
  
  
" You oh-kay in here Veggie? " Goku walked inside the tent to find the bucket of ice now melted down into water.  
Vegeta was trying desperately to sit down but screaming in pain each time he attempted it.  
" No I am NOT "oh-kay". If I was "oh-kay" do you think I would be bent over like this! " Vegeta fumed.  
" ...I dunno, would you? "  
" AARGH!! " Vegeta was tempted to pull his hair out of his head in frustration, " YOU BIG IDIOT! I HAVE 5TH DEGREE  
BURNS ON MY RUMP AND YOU'RE ASKING IF I'M "oh-kay"!!!! "  
" But Veggie, there is no such thing as a 5th degree burn. " Goku scratched his head.  
" There is now. " Vegeta remarked flatly, then stood up and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, " You wanna know how  
MAD I am at you right now? " he smirked, tossing the lighted lighter up and down in his hand.  
Goku watched the lighter uneasily, " Veggie that doesn't look very safe. "  
" Safe? " Vegeta chuckled, " I'LL SHOW YOU SAFE! " he chucked the lighter at Goku, who yelped and turned to run out  
of the tent, only to screech to a halt when he began to smell something burning.  
" What the---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" OOOOH! YOU MEANIE! YOU--YOU'RE THE MEANEST OF ALL THE MEANIES I'VE EVER BEEN MEANIED BY!! " Goku sputtered angrily  
as he sat in his own ice-bucket next to Vegeta, who's old ice-bucket had been refilled, curtesy of Mirai and Bura. Vegeta  
snickered at him.  
" Why thank you Kakarrot, I take that as a compliment. " he replied, a big smile on his face.  
" Need anymore ice Toussan? " Mirai asked as he came inside his tent.  
" No, but I think you'd better get some for Kakarrot's noggin--he's practically ready to explode. " Vegeta said,  
grinning; happy at the fact he was no longer the sole burn sufferer.  
Mirai glanced over at Goku, who for a change of pace was sending death-glares at Vegeta, instead of the other way  
around. He turned back to Vegeta, " You couldn't just leave well-enough alone, could you? "  
" Nope! " the prince said happily, " Havin FUN yet Kakarrot? " he said in a sing-song voice as he leaned his head  
back towards Goku's direction.  
" MEANIE! " Goku snapped, then returned to crossing his arms and fuming.  
" You're enjoying this aren't you? " Mirai rolled his eyes as he poured more water into Vegeta's bucket.  
" Well, all except for the part where MY behind got burned. " Vegeta nodded, " But for the most part, YES, I am  
enjoying this. " he smiled, then narrowed his eyes at Mirai, " NOW GET ME SOME MORE ICE, PEAS--err, SEMI-PEASANT!! "  
Mirai moaned as he exited the tent, " Yes your royal hinie-ness. "  
  
  
" So? How's Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy? " Bura asked sweetly as she continued to doodle at a small make-shift  
table they had put together.  
Mirai sighed, " Well, Toussan's hurt, but his pride seems still fully-intact. As for Son-San...well...let me just  
say that if he WERE able to get up he would beat Toussan into the ground. "  
Bura sat up, shocked, " WHAT?!!? MR. GOTEN'S DADDY IS MAD AT TOUSSAN!!! HOW! WHY! "  
" Ugh, Vegeta was being a jerk and set Son's rear on fire with a spare lighter. " Mirai said, disqusted, " To think  
that THEY'RE supposed to be the adults makes me sick. I'M MORE MATURE THAN EITHER ONE OF THEM! "  
" That's why your bottom's not on fire! " Bura said happily.  
" Exactly! " Mirai pointed at her.  
Bura's expression changed to one of more consern, " Mr. Goten's Daddy isn't really THAT MAD at Toussan, is he? " she  
asked in a small voice.  
" ...yeah, but it'll pass. " Mirai shrugged, " Son-San's never mad at anybody longer than an hour before he lets it  
be. "  
" Poor Toussan must be so sad right now... " Bura sniffled.  
  
  
" HAHAHAHA HA HA! HAHAHAHA HA HA! " Vegeta laughed as he did a little victory dance around the bucket the now-very-  
-annoyed Goku was sitting in.  
  
  
Mirai sweatdropped, " Somehow I doubt that. "  
" Maybe I should go ask Toussan to apologize to Mr. Goten's Daddy. " Bura put one of her hands over her mouth,  
worried.  
" Don't bother. " Mirai said as he watched Vegeta making faces at Goku from inside the tent, " Somehow I don't think  
that's gonna happen too soon. "  
" But MIRAI! Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy LOVE EACH OTHER! " Bura pleaded with him. Inside Mirai's tent Vegeta was  
now gleefully eating Goku's half of the food reserves in front of the furious saiyajin.  
" Yah...riiiiiight. " Mirai said.  
  
  
" Ahhhhhh, that was delicious. " Vegeta patted his belly as he sat infront of Goku, who was still on the bucket,  
" That had to be the best hoagie I've EVER had! " he boasted, then looked up to see the bigger saiyajin staring at him like  
he was ready to cry. The ouji froze, " Ehhhh... "  
" Veh--*hic*--Veh--*hic*-- " Goku choked out through tears, his stomach growling in fury.  
" EEP! Kakarrot! No--calm down! It's alright. " Vegeta waved his hands nervously; he noticed Bura coming their way  
out of the corner of his eye and felt the panic inside him float even higher, " PLEASE CALM DOWN! I--I-- " he glanced around,  
then smiled and grabbed an object and held it up to Goku, " --I saved you a cookie! "  
" COOKIE!! " Goku squealed with delight, snatching the cookie from Vegeta & devouring it, " Mmmmm, cuhhhh-kiiiieee. "  
he said in a daze as he licked the final remmenents of the cookie from around his mouth, then stuck his fingers in it and  
proceeded to suck the last taste of cookie from them, " Ahhhhh. " Goku finished, then turned to Vegeta & perked up, " THANK  
YOU VEGGIE! "  
Vegeta cringed at the loudness of Goku's voice, " Heh-heh...don't...mention it. "  
" Oh Tou-SAN! Mr. Goten's Daddy! Are you two alright? " Bura peeped inside the tent.  
" We're--fine B-chan. " Vegeta put his hand behind his head.  
" I HAD A COOKIE! " Goku grinned widely, then let out a belch, " Ahhhhh, my stomach has been soothed. "  
" Well I don't suppose you have any room for some--PUDDING! " Bura held out two jello pudding cups.  
" AHHA! PUDDING! " Goku's hands shook as he tried desperately to reach towards the jiggily dessert.  
" Ohh. " Vegeta's face turned green as he plopped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.  
Bura opened one of the puddings and handed it to Goku, who quickly ripped to the top off and started taking globs of  
pudding out and eating it.  
" Mmm! I LOVE PUDDING! " he said happily as his stomach gurgled in agreement. He grabbed another glob of pudding out  
of the container, " Little Veggie want some pudding too? "  
" Umm-hmm! " Vegeta shook his head no, his face still a sickly green.  
" Aww, come on Veggie! Es gooood. " Goku waved the glob of pudding infront of Vegeta's face.  
" UMM-HMM! " Vegeta shook his head again; his hands still covering his mouth.  
" What did you say little Veggie? "  
" UMM-HMM!! "  
" Huh? "  
" Errrr--I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY--MMPH! " Vegeta yelped as Goku shoved the glob into the ouji's mouth.  
" There, in't that better? " he smiled at him.  
" MMPHMPHHH! " Vegeta bolted past them and out of the tent, then returned back inside with a trail of vomit leading  
down either side of his mouth. He stopped infront of Goku & glared at him, " ... "  
Goku cocked his head, then glared back, " Veggie? "  
" Kakarrot? "  
" You have pudding on your cheek! " Goku grinned at him, then reached out & rubbed the spot covered in pudding &  
slurped, " Boy I love chocolate. "  
" Uhhh.... " Vegeta stood there, his face red with embarassment, " I hate you. " he said flatly.  
" Awwww, no ya don't! " Goku giggled, " You love me and you know it. "  
" I DO _NOT_! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Yes he does! Yes he does! " Bura laughed happily, skipping around the room, " You do, don't you Toussan! " she  
clasped her hands together.  
" Well I-- " Vegeta stared down at Bura, who was watching him with big sparkily blue eyes.  
" Mmm? " Goku grinned, leaning towards them.  
" I--I--- "  
" DINNER'S READY! " Mirai shouted from off-camera.  
" --HA! Dinner! Of course! Here I come Mirai! Heh-heh, boy am I starved. " the ouji laughed nervously, leaving.  
" Ooh! " Bura snapped her fingers in defeat.  
" Come on Bura, let's go have dinner! " Goku said as he got up and followed Vegeta, holding the icebucket so his  
burnt rump remained chilled.  
Bura sweatdropped at the sight and sighed.  
  
  
  
" EEeew! What's THIS STUFF! " Goku gawked at the odd clumpy white object on his stick. They all sat around a small  
fire Mirai had made.  
Vegeta sniffed it, " Well, it's not marshmallows, I can tell you THAT much. "  
" Actually, it's tofu. " Mirai said.  
" WHAT KIND OF FOOL BRINGS _TOFU_ ON A CAMPING TRIP!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" One who doesn't want to have to hunt down SQURRELS for dinner, that's who. " Mirai mumbled.  
Goku rubbed his tummy, " Ahh, squrrel, good choice! " he said happily, then held his hand to his ear, listening for  
something. The group stared at Goku as he suddenly stuck his tofu-on-a-stick in the air and heard a high-pitched yelp. Mirai  
Bura and Vegeta gawked in horror as the bigger saiyajin held the stick back at eye-level to reveal a flying squrrel now  
pierced next to the tofu.  
" Ohhhh, Kakarrot! " Vegeta said in disqust.  
" You want one too little Veggie? " Goku asked as he held his stick near the fire to roast.  
" You have GOT to be KIDDING me! " the saiyajin prince reered back away from the stench of the roasting woodland  
creature.  
" Son-San how could you! " Mirai gasped as Goku took a bite out of it.  
" How could I _NOT_? " Goku replied, " Besides, Veggie ate all my food and squrrel's actually not all that bad with  
tofu. Kinda like surf-n-turf; only in the forest. "  
" Ugh, and to think this is the man who's son taught me to be kind to animals. " Mirai shook his head.  
" I think it's time for some campfire stories! " Bura said cheerfully, changing the subject.  
" YAY! " Goku clapped his hands, " I LOVE CAMPFIRE STORIES! Ever hear the one about the head-less antelope that  
went around stealing people's eyes? " he said anxiously.  
" Oh GOD, Kakarrot--please don't. " Vegeta tried to stop him.  
" There used to be this really mean hunter who liked to chop animal's heads off and make trophies out of them, right?  
So one day he goes into the forest after his most prized species--the antelope! " Goku began.  
" --Umm, Son-San? Don't antelope only live in AFRICA? " Mirai raised an eyebrow.  
" ... " Goku stared at him, " --so anyway! He's going into the forest after this antelope and he lops its head off  
while its sleeping. Then all of a sudden the antelope wakes up and charges at him. The hunter's eyes widened as the antelope  
opened its jaws and BIT THEM OFF! "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy, how did the antelope bite his eyes out if he no longer had a head to bite them out with? " Bura  
asked.  
" ...WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY STORY!! " Goku shouted upward at the sky, then huffed at the group and continued.  
Vegeta chuckled at him, " Now where was I...oh yeah! The now-blind hunter scrambled to his truck and took off, leaving the  
antelope behind, roaring in anger; alone, headless; and _MAD_. " Goku narrowed his eyes as a thunderbolt struck in the  
backround, " He still wanders around this very forest, searching for the man who _STOLE_ _HIS_ _HEAD_! "  
" Kakarrot, that had to be the lamest tale I've ever heard. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" And it sounded suspicously like the "Headless Horseman" story. " Mirai added.  
" Well it isn't! " Goku defended himself.  
" A-hem! " Bura coughed.  
The trio turned to her.  
" I'd like to tell a story, if you don't mind, Mr. Goten's Daddy? " Bura smiled up at Goku, who shifted uneasily as  
he noticed a small red glow coming from her eyes.  
" Uh--I guess, sure. " he responded.  
" HOORAY! B-chan's gonna weave a REAL scary story! " Vegeta patted her on the head.  
" Actually, my story's not really scary at all, silly Toussan. " Bura giggled at him, " It's a beautiful story of a  
little princess, her two peasants, and an evil monster trying to stop her from keeping her peasants together. " she glared at  
Mirai, who glared back.  
::Don't even try it...:: he telepathically warned her.  
::Too late!:: she chirped back in her head, " Now, once upon a time there was a bee-U-tiful Princess named Bura. She  
was the Princess of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE and ruled over everyone and DESTORYIED anyone who tried to oppose her will. " Bura  
narrowed her eyes at Mirai.  
" Oh THIS is going to be a fun story. " he said sarcastically, then gulped as Bura's eyes glowed bright red at him,  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Mirai tried to look in another direction.  
" Anyway, Princess Bura lived a GIGANTEROUS castle-- "  
" "giganTIC" "  
She glared at Mirai for a second time, " GI-GAN-TER-OUS. " she gritted through her teeth, " castle, and outside her  
castle was a gorgous flower garden that extended an ENTIRE CONTENENT! "  
" That's a lot of flowers. " Goku murmured.  
" I'll say. " Vegeta added.  
" Now 98% of Princess Bura's servants worked in her castle as housekeepers and butlers and service people with the  
exception of two VERY SPECIAL peasants named Veggie and Kakay. "  
" My name's Goku, not Kakay. " Goku said flatly.  
" THIS IS _MY_ STORY AND _I_ WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE! " Bura roared in his face.  
" Veh-GEE! " Goku whined to the prince, who just sat there seemingly unaware of Bura's outburst, " Urg! "  
" And these two VERY SPECIAL peasants happened to be Princess Bura's FAVORITE peasants in her entire kingdom. One  
day Veggie had set Kakay's bottom on fire and got Kakay very mad at him. The Princess had them brought before the court and  
said, 'I hearby decree meanie-ness illegal' and she sent them to prison, but then changed her mind since she knew they really  
loved each other and sent them out into her royal garden to play and bond with each other instead. Everyone was very happy  
until an EVIL MONSTER showed up and said to Princess Bura, 'You stupid little girl, a field of beautiful delicate flowers is  
not a natural habitat for Veggie and Kakay to be living in. They should be in a barren wasteland BEATING EACH OTHERS BRAINS  
OUT WITH THEIR STUPID SPARING MOVES!'. "  
" Oh brother. " Mirai groaned.  
" The Princess got very angry at the monster for suggesting that her two FAVORITE peasants who LOVED EACH OTHER so  
very much should be SMACKING ONE ANOTHER SILLY, _so_, she used her magical princess powers and ZAPPED the lavender-hairred  
monster into a fly which she used her royal fly swatter to swat and DESTROY him. Then all the peasants had a parade in her  
honor and Veggie and Kakay rode with her on her royal princess float and everyone lived happily ever after--except the MEAN  
OLD MONSTER--the end. " Bura finished, then smiled at her audiance.  
Mirai was groaning and mumbling to himself, Goku had backed his seat up several feet away from Bura, and Vegeta; who  
hadn't even been paying attention to Bura's story in the first place, was clapping for her.  
" Good job B-chan, nice story, uhh-- " Vegeta turned to Goku, " --what did she say again? "  
" If you didn't hear it, consider yourself lucky. " Goku answered, then pepped up, " So! Who's gonna tell a story  
now? "  
Everyone sweatdropped to see Vegeta raising his hand and grinning widely.  
" Is my little buddy Veggie ready to take his turn? " Goku asked eagerly. Vegeta nodded.  
" This should be interesting. " Mirai smirked.  
" *BAM* Kakarrot felt his head instantly smash into the hard rocky ground-- "  
" --I can see where THIS is going. " Goku sighed.  
" The third-class peasant wailed in pain as high above him a figure laughed. A _TALL_ _DASHING_ and _FREAKISHLY  
STRONG_ figure. That figure was the RULER OF ALL SAIYAJINS _AND_ owned a large chain of Pepsi stores across the universe.  
The GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji floated down to weak little Kakarrot's height and smirked his handsome, world-famous  
smirk. 'Hahahahaha, to think that you could challange the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji and win, now THAT is funny.' he  
laughed again. 'I'm sorry Vegeta-sama' Kakarrot begged, 'you're right, but then again, you're ALWAYS right, being so GREAT  
and more POWERFUL than I. I was a big stupid bakayaro to challange someone of your PERFECT WARRIOR STATUS.' "  
" Oh gimmie a break, I would never say anything like that! " Goku exclaimed.  
" You will after I smash your head into the ground. " Vegeta replied. Goku slapped himself on the forehead in  
frustration.  
" 'I will forgive you Kakarrot,' Vegeta-sama said, 'But you are now in my debt FOREVER for being such a big idiot and  
for having an annoying high-pitched voice. From this day forward you will be known as my head maid and waid on me hand and  
foot like the prince I am.' 'I am honored to be serving such a powerful person as yourself my majesty', Kakarrot bowed to his  
prince. And then from that day on the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji returned to his castle on Bejito-Sei and Kakarrot  
spent the rest of his miserable third-class days keeping the prince happy--and he was VERY GOOD at it. The end. "  
" You HAVE to be kidding me. " Mirai said, " That's completely politically incorrect! For one thing, you're not tall,  
you don't OWN a giant chain of Pepsi stores and Bejito-sei EXPLODED over THREE DECADES ago! "  
" Yeah, and I'm not some scared little coward either Veggie! " Goku joined in, " And I better not be wearing that  
STUPID maid costume you made me wear that one time because I'm not gonna wear it! " he shook his finger at the prince.  
Vegeta turned to Mirai, " Alright Mr. Politically Correct, why don't YOU tell a story. " he smirked.  
" In fact, I think I WILL. " Mirai said, scooting closer to the campfire, " Now, this story is not for the faint of  
heart. Actually it's pretty gory. "  
Bura clung to Vegeta & Goku protectively.  
" This is a story of time-travel, a story of what happens when you let the past catch up to you, a story--that I saw  
on the late late show last night. "  
Bura, Vegeta, and Goku fell to the ground animé style.  
" I may have been able to travel to this time safely, but others were not so lucky. On this planet there are certain,  
'gaps' in the time-space continuum. Such as over the Bermuda triangle. They open and close at will, and any plane unlucky  
enough to fly through one is flying into a time warp that can through them ANYWHERE. The past, the future. When they arrive  
they may at first find themselves to seemingly be alone. And, in part, they're right. With, of course, the exception of the  
reason they are alone in the first place--the langoliers. " Mirai let his voice deepen. Another bolt of lightening came from  
the sky, sending fright into the three listeners. Mirai grinned widely inside, ::boy I'm good::, " The langoliers are giant  
round, black floating spheres. Their sole purpose is to devour the leftover past to make way for the present. Their razor-  
-sharp teeth allow them to seemingly defy the laws of reality. They devour the skys, the oceans, the buildings, and anything,  
or anyone, who happens to have been left behind. " he could now see a hint of fright in Vegeta and Goku's eyes. The ouji's  
wild imagination had probably already started on him, " From far away the group of people could hear a soft whirring sound.  
As the days shortened into minutes the sound grew louder and louder. Like a pack of hungry animals, heading in for the kill.  
It wasn't until too late. They opened their mouths to shriek, only to be engulfed by the blackness of the creatures's mouths.  
Their whole bodies stung with pain up to the moment they merely ceased to exist. "  
Vegeta felt himself shaking nervously, " Wow, what happened after that Mirai? " Goku asked, anxious.  
" I...have no clue. I feel asleep after that part. " Mirai shrugged. Bura sweatdropped.  
" Stupid Mirai. " she grumbled, " Look what you did to poor Toussan! " she pointed to the frightened Vegeta, " Now  
he'll NEVER get to sleep tonight! " she said, making her way back to her tent in the dark.  
" Aww, don't worry about Veggie, Bura. " Goku said happily, " I'll take good care of him tonight! After all, he  
wreaked HIS tent so we get to be roomates! It'll be so much fun! Right little Veggie? " he turned to Vegeta, who looked at  
him and suddenly felt queasy.  
" Roomates....yeah.... " Vegeta felt his stomach begin to churn, " Oh heaven help me. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:09 AM 2/27/02  
END OF PART 2  
Chuquita: *whew* I finally finished part 2. I got a little writer's block halfway through it; and when it finally subsided I  
couldn't stop typing and ran out of room only to finish it aburptly. Talk about irony.  
Goku: (grins) Silly things happen to silly people.  
Vejitto: [enters w/Veggie] WE'RE BAAACK!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Speaking of silly people, here's Veggie.  
Vegeta: [eating a chocolate ice cream cone] (glares at her) Don't you start with me.  
Chuquita: Aww, I'm sorry Veggie, (perks up) So? Whatja get me?  
Vejitto: (happily) We got you ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops again) He's Son-San's attitude with Vegeta's state of mind.  
Goku: (cheerful) Hey Veggie?  
Vegeta: (glares) What?  
Goku: What's your little black book look like?  
Vegeta: (snaps at him) It's little, it's black, and it's a book, HAPPY!...and why am I telling you this! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR  
BUSINESS!  
Goku: Chu-sama wanted to know what it looks like so we can find it when we go hunting in your room for it later--MMPH!  
[Chu smacks her hand over his mouth]  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at Goku) Do you MIND?  
Goku: (muffled) Sorry Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: (sighs) Don't worry about it, (to Vejit) Say, 'Ji-chan', you have all those Veggie-memories locked up in your head,  
where IS his little black book?  
Vejitto: (slurps his ice-cream) Well, it's--ACK! [Vegeta shoves the rest of Vejit's ice cream cone in the fusion's mouth]  
Vegeta: --it's not important.  
Vejitto: (swallows) Yes it is. They both wanna know.  
Goku: (snorts) _I_ don't. Veggie wrote mean horrible things about me in it.  
Vegeta: I did?...OH! _YES_ I DID I DID. Mean things, ugh. You wouldn't want to read it.  
Vejitto: (confused) But the stuff in there isn't mean to Daddy at all, Mom. It's---  
Vegeta: [interupts him] (to audiance) (laughs nervously) --that's all the time we have for today, see you in part 3, [glares  
at Vejit] hopefully not YOU, [back to audiance] Cya later!  
Chuquita: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! 


	3. Kako-bag; Chi-Chi's Chainsaw; Veggie mee...

6:45 PM 2/27/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week:  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi! Welcome to the third episode of Camp Kakarrot. As you can see, Son-San and I aren't in our regular headquarters  
today.  
Goku: (grins) We're in Veggie's room! [bouncing up and down on Vegeta's bed] The most funnest room in Capsule Corp; with the  
exception of the kitchen!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't jump to hard or you'll break that waterbed and drown us all!  
Goku: [pauses from bouncing] Oh-kay Chu-chan!  
Chuquita: Thanks to a little hint from Vejit we discovered Veggie's little black book is hidden in his room.  
Goku: We just don't know where!  
Chuquita: [opens a draw full of Veggie-clothes] And that's why we're here. To find his secret little black book and read  
every secret from his tiny Veggie-mind that he's so unwittingly wrote down on paper.  
Goku: HEE.  
Chuquita: [tossing stuff out of one of the drawers of clothes] Wow, Veggie sure owns some WEIRD stuff. [holds up a yellow  
rubber duckie, some fuzzy dice, and a beany-hat] [stares at the beany-hat] How would he fit this overtop that huge mound of  
hair anyway?  
Goku: (gasps with delight as he pulls somethign out of the rubble) EEE! It's PLUSHIE! [hugs the Veggie-plush toy]  
(sobs happilly) I thought I'd never see you again my little Plu-chan!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Just another example of how conceited Veggie really is. [grabs a Son-plush dressed in a maid outfit]  
Some things are best not asking about.  
  
Vegeta: [sitting impatiently back at the Corner w/Vejit] WHERE THE HECK _IS_ EVERYBODY!  
Vejitto: (shrugs) I dunno, (suspicous) this IS where you guys have this thing EVERY TIME, right?  
Vegeta: OF COURSE! We've never broadcast from anywhere else, as long as I've been here we haven't--which...has been since  
this whole 'Corner' section of the stories started. (doubting) Of course, they COULD be somewhere and didn't tell me--NAH.  
Why would they-- [turns back to Vejit, who is now gone] ---(narrows his eyes) Oh-kay, now I _KNOW_ something is going on.  
  
Chuquita: (happily) Thanks for coming Vejit!  
Vejitto: You're welcome!  
Goku: (proudly) See, I TOLD you I could contact him telepathically.  
Chuquita: Vejit, we can't find Veggie's little black book. WHICH drawer does he keep it in?  
Vejitto: [opens the top drawer filled w/Veggie undies] [moves some to the side to reveal the little black book] Here.  
[Chu & Son stare down at the book, disqusted]  
Chuquita: (a pale white) I'm not sure I really wanna touch the little black book now.  
Goku: (uneasy) Well...it's only Veggie-germs, right? [reaches down towards the book and quickly snatches it] HA!  
Chuquita: (cheers) Hooray for Son-San! (anxious) Open it open it open it!  
Goku: (grins) [opens the book] (face goes blank) Uhh, Chu?  
Chuquita: WHAT! What's it say! Tell me!  
Goku: [holds the open book up to her] I can't read this.  
Chuquita: HUH!? [takes the book from him] ...oh no. (weakly) No wonder you can't read this Son-San. He wrote it in his native  
language. I can't read it either. DARN IT VEGGIE!!  
Vejitto: I can read it.  
Chuquita: (happily) VEJIT! OF COURSE! YOU HAVE VEGGIE'S MEMORIES FUSED INSIDE YOU! YOU CAN READ SAIYAJINISH! Here! [shoves it  
in his face]  
Vejitto: Oh-kay, where should I start?  
Goku: Whatever page looks good to you.  
Vejitto: OH! I know one near the back I really like, [flips to the page] Ahh, here we go.  
  
  
Summary: Goku's taking Veggie on his very first camping trip on Earth; and the ouji's not happy about it one bit, so Mirai  
& Bura come along to make sure the prince's sanity stays in one piece over the weekend. What happens when an unexpected  
storm knocks them off course into a part of the forest even Goku doesn't know the way out of?! How will they survive? How  
will they get home? How will Veggie survive having to share a tent with "Kakarrot"? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks: 8  
Goten: 7  
Bura: 7  
Mirai: (beats me)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Aren't you comin in Veggie? It's getting pretty dark out. " Goku asked the ouji, sticking his head out of his tent.  
" NO. I'm staying right here. " he replied stubbornly, sitting infront of the now doused fire.  
" But little Veggie you'll get cold out here all alone and by yourself. " Goku made a fake sniffle, " You'll freeze  
your little Veggie self. "  
" I don't care. " Vegeta snorted, " Anything is better than sleeping in THERE with YOU. Bunkbeds are one thing,  
Kakarrot, but a SLEEPING BAG is whole different thing altogether. "  
" It's a REALLY BIG sleeping bag. " Goku offered innocently.  
" Yeah, it is until you stuff YOUR gigantic self into it. " Vegeta exclaimed, " And what would happen to me! My  
vertically-challanged body would get CRUSHED in there--not to mention all the kako-germs floating around in that bag. Ech! "  
he shivered in disqust.  
" It's warm-n-toast-EEE. " the bigger saiyajin said teasingly.  
" I don't want to be 'warm-n-toast-EEE'. " Vegeta glared at him, " As the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI I am  
able to withstand ANY harsh weather conditons. Besides, you smell. "  
" It's a yummy smell! " Goku said in a sing-song voice.  
" SHUT UP! "  
" Smells just like cinnamon. "  
" KAKARROT!!! "  
" ...fine. " Goku huffed, tugging his head back inside the tent & zipping the opening to it back up, " But don't say  
I didn't ask. "  
" I'd rather you didn't in the first place. " Vegeta grumbled, then folded his arms and tried to nod off to sleep. To  
his surprise his eyes popped open again, " This is CRAZY! I'm able to rest ANYWHERE! " he shouted.  
Goku poked his head back out of the tent.  
" EXCEPT IN THERE WITH _YOU_!! " Vegeta snarled, pointing at him.  
" *whimper* " Goku whimpered and zipped the tent closed.  
" Stupid Kakarrot and his stupid cactus-hair..heh-heh. Cactus-head. Heh, I kinda like that one. " Vegeta chuckled at  
the new nickname he had invented, " HERE THAT CACTUS-HEAD! "  
" ... "  
The ouji pouted at the fact that his comrad was in too deep a sleep to hear his brand new insult, " Hmmph. " he  
paused and yawned, then shook at the cold, " Stupid onna! She's got me so used to sleeping in such comfortable conditions  
that I'm no longer properly prepared to sleep this way anymore. " Vegeta snorted, " Well that doesn't matter to me. Because  
I'm NOT going in that tent after Kakarrot, in fact, I'm going to spend the whole night out here in this nice WARM weather. "  
he nodded, then sweatdropped as it started to snow, " WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I DISAGREE WITH KAKARROT THE ENTIRE PLANET TURNS  
AGAINST ME!! " he screamed up at the sky, " EVEN THE BLASTED _WEATHER_ IS ON HIS SIDE! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I SUPPOSE _YOU_  
WANT ME TO GO IN THERE AFTER HIM _TOO_, HUH! "  
A blast of lightening flew down and missed the ouji by mere inches, " HA! IS _THAT_ ALL YOU GOT! " he laughed proudly  
at the sky, then froze as a loud whirring sound came from several feet behind him.  
Everyone peered out of their tents, just as nervous as Vegeta now was.  
" AHH! IT'S THE LANGOLIERS! " Goku shrieked.  
Bura gulped, " It is not! Tha--that's only in that stupid story MIRAI made up. " she glared at Mirai.  
" I'm sure it's just the wind. " Mirai replied casually. He dismissed it and pulled his head back inside his tent,  
leaving Bura & Goku.  
" You don't think it really IS the langoliers, DO YOU, Bura? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" NO! No, that's ridiculious! There is no such thing. " Bura answered.  
" But Mirai said they're time travelers and he's a time traveler and if he get here why wouldn't THEY be able to-- "  
" MR. GOTEN'S DADDY STOP IT! " Bura cried, beginning to become frightened herself, " If it's anything it's probably a  
bear. Or a very large rabbit. Now calm down. "  
Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who was still sitting on the ground, " VEGGIE COME INSIDE! THEY'LL EAT YOU IF YOU STAY  
OUT THERE! "  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Kakarrot, I cannot be eaten by these 'langoliers' because they do not exist. And if they  
DID exist I would do away with them as quickly as I can swat a fly. " he re-assured him.  
" But what if you CAN'T. What if they're faster than you are? What if they eat you up before you even get a chance to  
even take a LOOK at them? " Goku's eyes widened dramatically.  
" Well--I-- "  
" You'll be sitting there; minding your own business when all of a sudden you hear a whirring chomping noise behind  
you--CHOMP CHOMP, CHOMP CHOMP, the sound startles you and you turn around just in time to see a set of large, sharp, pointy,  
jagged jaws flash open and STRIKE DOWN AT YOUR HEAD, ripping it RIGHT OUT OF IT'S SOCKET! And then is continues onto  
devouring the rest of your now lifeless body, piece by bloody piece until all that's left of you is a shoe and a pair of  
wet underpants!......or, it could just be your imagination makin stuff up, right Veggie? " Goku said cheerfully, " Veggie? "  
" ... " the ouji sat there, frozen in fear.  
" Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Little Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Hmm, maybe I overdid it with my little story...NAH! " Goku shook it off, " Goodnight Veggie! I won't bother you  
any more! I'll see you in the morning... "  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" ...I _HOPE_ " Goku's eyes temporarily widened for a second time. The ouji froze again as Goku ducked back inside.  
" Well THAT made feel MUCH BETTER. " he said to himself in a fit of sarcasm, " Oh, yes, now I'm more confident than  
ever that now that you've told me that GRUESOME little tale. Just PEACHY. " he folded his arms.  
" *whirrrrr* " the whirring sound continued, a little louder than last time, as if it was getting closer. Vegeta's  
face turned a sick green color.  
" He--hello! " he called out into the darkness, then mentally slapped himself, ::What are you DOING you idiot! Do  
you WANT it to know someone's out here?::  
" *whirrRRRRRRRRR* " the sound became clearer; Vegeta could even see the glint of several silver-tinted teeth in the  
backround. He started to scream only to have his voice be blocked out by the loudness of the teeth as they neared him.  
" NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! MOMME-EEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " the saiyajin prince broke into tears as the  
enonormous jaws hung over his head.  
" *WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!* " the object roared, causing him to squeal in terror---and wetting his  
pants in the process.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T EAT ME! EAT KAKARROT INSTEAD! EAT MIRAI! ANYONE BUT ME!!! " he wailed, the paused as  
the teeth suddenly came to a halt, inches away from his face, " ? " Vegeta blinked, then yelped as a bright light shown in  
his eyes.  
" YOU! " he and the source of the light shouted together. Vegeta found himself cowering infront of none-other than  
a large chainsaw, held by Chi-Chi.  
" WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, then pointed at his cub-scout outfit, " And what is THAT? And  
why are you here in the middle of the night?! "  
" I could ask you the same question. " Vegeta glared at her.  
" Well, _I_ happen to be chopping wood for our fireplace, WHICH I HAVE TO DO BY HAND BECAUSE WE'RE _POOR_, unlike  
_YOU_!...so, what are YOU doing? "  
" Umm, I'm, uhh, " Vegeta looked at her, embarassed, " cmphngh.. " he muttered.  
" You're WHAT? "  
" I'm...URG--I'm camping. " he spat out.  
" ...you're kidding, right? "  
" No, in fact--due to my naturally superior superiorness, _I_ have been elected to guard the troops for the night. "  
Vegeta explained proudly.  
" Really? It LOOKED like you were snivelling out in the cold and peeing your pants to me. " Chi-Chi smirked. Vegeta  
looked down at this pants and turned beet-red to discover the area near his crotch was now soaked, not to mention beginning  
to stench.  
" ERRR! " Vegeta growled at her.  
" ERRR! " Chi-Chi growled back.  
" Little Veggie? "  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta turned their attention to Goku, who was groggily watching them from the tent, " Little Veggie come  
inside? " he smiled.  
Vegeta smiled wickedly at Chi-Chi, " Maybe I WILL Kaka-- "  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku squealed, acknowledging her presence, " Chi-chan come inside and play with me! We're camping! "  
Chi-Chi blew a raspberry in Vegeta's direction, then headed for the small tent.  
" HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! " Vegeta yelled at Goku.  
" You said you didn't wanna stay in the tent with me, 'nember little buddy? " Goku said.  
" But--I don't mean it NOW---AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE CAMPING! " he pointed at Chi-Chi.  
" Oh stuff it! You short, EVIL little idiot ouji. " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Mean rotten EVIL creature of DOOM who's taking away my lil Kakay. " he snapped back.  
" _YOUR_ "lil Kakay"? Excuse me, last time I checked he was _MY_ _GOKU_. " Chi-Chi said to him.  
" Yeah Veggie, I'm Chi-chan's baby! " Goku grinned at Chi-Chi, who followed him into the tent. Vegeta stood there for  
a moment, boiling in contempt. He noticed the chainsaw on the ground, picked it up, and headed towards the tent after them  
with an maniacal look on his face. Vegeta revved up the chainsaw then swung it at the tent doors only to feel a force below  
him halt the chainsaw from coming through the roof.  
" Don't...even...think about it. " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth, then grabbed the chainsaw from Vegeta, shut it  
off, and smacked him over the head with it, " Jerk! " she went back in.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta sat on the ground & pouted stubbornly. He thought a second, then grinned as an idea flashed through  
his head. He got to his feet and mocked loudly, " OH NO! IT'S GOHAN! AND HE'S ROLLING AROUND IN THE LEAVES AND ACTING LIKE A  
COMMON IDIOT INSTEAD OF DOING HIS SCHOOLWORK! " he exclaimed in an over-dramatization.  
" MY CHILD! " Chi-Chi shrieked, leaping out of the tent and ran off into the woods at an astoundingly fast pace.  
Vegeta did a short victory dance, then stopped when he realized Goku was watching him. The ouji's face turned bright  
red, " Heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously  
" Maybe I should go help Chi-chan. " Goku said to himself, worried.  
" NO! No--he's, he's fine. She can handle him I'm sure it's just a temporary condition caused by too much work to the  
brain or something. " Vegeta pushed Goku away from the direction Chi-Chi had left in.  
" That's strange... " Goku said suddenly, " I don't even see Gohan over there. In fact, I don't even sense him or  
anything. "  
" Yeahhhh, weird. " Vegeta chuckled, still a little edge from the lie he had just told, " Now why don't you take your  
big Kako-self and go back to sleep, huh? " he offered.  
" Little Veggie comin with me? " Goku smiled at Vegeta as he pushed Goku into the tent.  
" WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
Goku pouted, " But you wanted to come back when Chi-Chi was here; you don't make any sense to me Veggie! " Goku said,  
confused.  
" Kakarrot, as your prince I am able to change my mind whenever I feel like it. " Vegeta answered, " And I'm changing  
it, AGAIN. "  
" But Veggie, it's supposed to rain tonight, and what about the _LANGOLIERS_? "  
" The only langolier out here is Chi-Chi, and she doesn't count. " Vegeta replied.  
" But what about the rain? Your little Veggie body'll get soaked and then you'll get sick and be stuck in bed for  
weeks and I won't get to see you because you'll be quarintined. " Goku whined.  
" I already told you, it is NOT going to rain--- "  
" *CRASH*! "  
Both saiyajins looked up to see billions of little raindrops falling down on and around them.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, then looked up at Goku, who was grinning goofishly at him, " NO. " he said sternly.  
" Yee! " Goku smiled down at the ouji.  
" I said _NO_! "  
  
  
" Why...why is it that I am eternally doomed to lose in EVERY arguement and battle to you? Tell me why? " Vegeta said  
as he stood in the tent with Goku.  
" Because you're Veggie, that's why! " Goku said cheerfully, then lightly slapped his little buddy on the back of the  
head.  
" Yes, of course. How COULD I forget. " Vegeta said dryly. Goku got into his large sleeping bag & yawned.  
" Little buddy come rest with me! " he giggled, motioning Vegeta over to him.  
" Urg... " Vegeta watched him, disqusted, " Just because I said I'd share your tent with you doesn't mean I'm going  
to sleep in that Kako-bag of yours. "  
" "Kako-bag"? " Goku tilted his head, " Silly little buddy, that's not what it's called. This is a sleeping-- "  
" --I KNOW what's it's called, Kakarrot. And I'm NOT sleeping in it with you. " Vegeta walked over to a corner of the  
tent and sat down. He closed his eyes.  
" Aren'tcha even gonna lay down? " Goku said sadly.  
" NOT FOUR FEET AWAY FROM YOU I'M NOT! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
Goku whimpered, his eyes began to water, " Are you sure little Veggie? " his bottom lip wobbled.  
" YES I'M SURE! " Vegeta said.  
" Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku said in a small voice, " I'll leave an open spot out for you, if you change your mind. " he  
said meekly, sliding over to the right end of his sleeping bag and leaving just enough room for a veggie-sized body.  
" I said I'm NOT going to sleep in the same bag as you! What part of that DON'T you understand! " Vegeta screamed,  
" I AM PERFECTLY COMFORTABLE SITTING IN THIS CORNER OF THE TENT! "  
  
  
" What was I thinking! " it had been several more hours and Vegeta was still in the corner, now freezing from the  
cold, not to mention the rain storm, which had gotten worse, ::How could I have been so STUPID! I'll NEVER get to sleep, I'll  
just sit here and freeze my unmentionables off while _KAKARROT_ sleeps all warm-and-comfy in his STUPID Kako-bag. Hmmph, look  
at him. Just laying there with that so-called angelic smile on his face. HA. Yeah right. He's relishing every second I spend  
over here SUFFERING on his behalf. If I were to take him up on that offer of his now I'd never live it down. HE wouldn't let  
me:: Vegeta glared at the sleeping saiyajin, ::But then again, is this REALLY worth freezing myself over::  
::No:: a little voice in his head answered, telepathically giggling. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT READING MY MIND! " he shouted at Goku, who opened one eye & giggled outloud this time.  
" Not to do it. " Goku answered, still chuckling.  
" THEN QUIT IT! "  
" ... " Goku paused, then smiled sneakily at him, " Do I REALLLLY smile like an angel, Veggie? "  
Vegeta's face turned bright-red, " Uhh... " he shook his head clear, " YOU _GRIN_ LIKE A GOOFBALL! " he shook his  
fist in the air, then closed his eyes and returned to trying to fall asleep again.  
" But you didn't answer my ques-- "  
" SHUT UP! "  
  
  
" Ohhh, " Goku felt something push him on the shoulder, then smacked it away; only to have it push harder, " Veggie  
stop it... " he whined, then opened his eyes to see a large dark creature infront of him. Goku shrieked, " AHH! IT'S THE  
LANGOLIER! IT ATE MY VEGGIE AND NOW IT'S COME FOR ME!!!! " he screamed.  
" You BAKA! " the voice snorted.  
" Veggie? " Goku looked up at it, confused.  
" Kakarrot. " Vegeta lifted the dark blanket down off his head so it now covered the rest of him from the neck down,  
" I have come to propose a deal to you. "  
" Uhhh, Veggie what time is it? " Goku groaned.  
" 2:00am. " Vegeta answered through his blood-shot eyes, " I haven't been asleep since 7:00am YESTERDAY. " he added,  
distasteful.  
" What do you want Veggie? " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
" I am offering to join you inside your smelly little Kako-bag for the night so I can warm myself and possibly get  
enough sleep to allow me to theroughly pummel you in the morning for even deciding to bring me to this place. " Vegeta said  
stiffly.  
" Little Veggie wanna sleep with me?! " Goku stared at him with big sparkily eyes.  
" Uhhh... " the ouji's face was red again, " I--yes. " he hung his head.  
" WHEE! " Goku threw his arms outward, then scooted over some more, " Come on Veggie! There's plenty of body heat to  
go around! "  
" _BUT_, " Vegeta interupted Goku's cheering, " to avoid myself from catching your diseased kako-germs, I will share  
with you one the condition that I keep my blanket around me as a shield from your third-class self. And furthermore-- "  
" --blah blah blah, blah blah blah blanket blah blah Kakarrot blah... " Goku grinned excitedly; his ears currently  
blocking out 90% of what Vegeta was saying to him due to the eagerness he felt. ::Gosh, Veggie sure looks like he's talking  
about something important:: he thought to himself, ::Too bad I don't know what it is::  
" And there will be NO touching of your hands to my body, as viceversa. You are also to keep a good foot & a half  
between us. I REFUSE to wake up the way I did when I shared that bunk with you back at your Uncle's farm. If that happens  
again do NOT think I won't hesitate to destory you and everything in this area-- "  
" blah blah blah blah blah blahdy blahdy blah. " was all Goku heard, ::Lookit Veggie, he's so cute when he puts on  
his little high-n-mighty act. I don't understand what's coming out of his mouth, so I'll just nod my head like I understand  
and maybe he'll let me go back to sleep::  
Goku nodded in agreement to whatever Vegeta was saying.  
" Good, I'm glad we understand each other on this issue. " Vegeta said, then knelt down uneasily and shuffled his  
way into his side of the sleeping bag, " Goodnight, Kakarrot. " he yawned, facing the opposite direction. Vegeta yelped  
suddenly as he felt something grabbing him, " KAKARROT! " Vegeta screamed at the bigger saiyajin who was now hugging him from  
behind, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! "  
" Givin my little Veggie a good-night hug! " Goku chirped.  
" OOH! " Vegeta pushed his arms off, " DID YOU HEAR _ANYTHING_ I said to you just now! "  
" Yes. You said 'kakarrot! What are you doing!!' " Goku repeated in Vegeta's voice. The prince blinked at the  
authenticity-sounding of Goku's imitation, shocked.  
" I MEANT BEFORE THAT YOU MORON! THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION I HAD WITH YOU ABOUT THE RULES OF ME SHARING THIS SLEEPING  
BAG WITH YOU!! " Vegeta roared, " NOW DID YOU HEAR THAT OR NOT!!! "  
" Nope! " Goku said sweetly. The ouji sweatdropped.  
::Why do I even bother:: he sighed inwardly, " Oh-kay, Kakarrot, just let me get some sleep, that's all. Alright? "  
" Alright Veggie! " Goku smiled, then frowned as Vegeta closed his eyes and layed his head back down. The ouji layed  
silent for several minutes, then cringed, feeling the saddened expression piercing through him. His eyes flew open.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT ALREADY!!! " he exclaimed as Goku continued to look at him, pouting.  
" Arentcha gonna sing me a lullaby? " Goku said in small, soft voice.  
" LULLABY?! " Vegeta gawked.  
" Chi-chan always sings me a lullaby before I go to sleep. " Goku smiled, remenicing, " It helps me sleep better and  
I don't have as many nightmares when she sings me a lullaby. "  
" Well I'm not "chi-chan" and I'm NOT singing YOU a 'lullaby'. " Vegeta said angrily.  
" Pleeeeeease? " Goku flashed him a tiny smile. The ouji turned himself the other direction to prevent his face from  
turning redder than a tomato, " It doesn't have to be long. " Goku added.  
" Urgh. " Vegeta gritted his teeth, " You...won't let me go to sleep if I don't sing you a 'lullaby' first, will  
you? "  
Goku chuckled, " Nope! "  
" Ohhhhhhh... " Vegeta moaned, " Alright. " he turned back to him, " What do you wanna hear? " he said, tired.  
" I dunno, whatever you wanna sing. " Goku grinned anxiously.  
" Well, I don't want to sing, so according to your logic, I won't. " Vegeta smirked, then started turning his back to  
Goku again.  
" VEH-GEEE! " Goku stopped him, " Come on Veggie! Don't do this to me. " he pouted, then perked up, " Besides, I bet  
you have a very pretty singing voice. "  
" I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji! _NOTHING_ about me is 'very pretty'. " Vegeta sneered.  
" Please sing for me Veggie! Only one little song and I promise I'll leave you alone. " Goku begged him.  
" You PROMISE you'll leave me alone? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, intreged.  
Goku nodded viereciously.  
" ... "  
" Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Veh-GEE? "  
" ... "  
" Oh. " Goku frowned, then sighed. His ear perked as he heard a quiet noise coming from behind him.  
" Tunko la e-gana da, ya suuna la vé dabe ha, purrito se kay naka ba, yo sunko la ha da. " the voice chanted softly.  
Goku smiled and half-closed his eyes.  
" Thank you little Veggie. " he whispered.  
" There's your lullaby AND a bit of your native language. Now go to sleep. " Vegeta said, still turned the other way.  
" Yes Veggie. " Goku replied.  
" Oh, and Kakarrot? "  
" Yes? "  
" You're welcome. "  
  
  
" IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S MORNING! " Goku said excitedly, full of energy from his rest. He sat ontop of the  
sleeping ouji, grinning down at him, " Veggie-veggie wake up! It's MORNING! " he said, then noticed Vegeta was still asleep,  
" Gosh Veggie, you'll sleep through ANYTHING! " Goku put his hands on his hips, then smiled and bent down towards the ouji  
until he was only inches away from his face.  
Vegeta cringed as a rancid smell overpowered his nose; like the smell of a person who hadn't bathed in weeks. His  
nose wailed in agony as his eyes flung open, then widened bigger than saucers to see the source of the stench smiling fondly  
at him, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Goku mockingly responded.  
" KAKARROTTO! GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE! " Vegeta shrieked, kicking Goku to the ground. He lept out of his  
sleeping bag, " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU WERE NOT TO GET LESS THAN A FOOT WITHIN MY BEING WHILE WE WERE RESTING!! "  
" But I'm not resting anymore. " Goku laughed, " Besides, I had to get you up. We're gonna do some more buddy-bondin  
today! " he said happily.  
" Oh joy. " Vegeta said sarcastically.  
" We're gonna have so much fun Veggie! You're gonna help me hunt down some breakfast for us! " Goku swung his fist  
across his chest, " Real camper-stuff! Now come on! " he grabbed Vegeta by the hands and dragged him outside.  
" Ohhhh, no Kakarrot not NOW. It's too early I want to rest, I NEED to rest and I don't have that crazy  
Kako-metabolism that you have. Princes need MUCH MORE sleep than PEASANTS. "  
" You got PLENTY of sleep Veggie! Just follow me. " Goku said teasingly. Vegeta reered back as they left the tent and  
a burst of sun nearly blinded him, " Hey everybody! Look who's up! "  
" Toussan! " Bura said happily.  
Vegeta blinked as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Bura & Mirai were sitting on logs infront of the pile of  
burnt firewood smiling at him.  
" Glad you're finally awake Toussan. " Mirai said.  
" Blame Kakarrot for THAT one. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, " It's HIS fault. HE woke me up. _I_ want to go  
back to sleep. " he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
" Heeheehee! " Goku giggled wildly, proud of himself.  
" Hey Toussan, why don't you sit down and sing for us? " Mirai smirked.  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy said you have the most beautiful singing voice in the whole wide world! " Bura added. Vegeta's  
face flushed red.  
" WHA?! " he backed up, only to smack into Goku, " YOU! " he snarled up at Goku.  
" But you DO sing really pretty Veggie. You should do it more often. " Goku said, pleased.  
" Son-San told us you sang him to sleep last night in saiyajinese. " Mirai smiled at Vegeta, " That was really nice  
of you. "  
" NICE?! HE KEPT BUGGING ME THAT IF I DIDN'T SING HIM A STUPID LULLABY HE'D NEVER GO TO SLEEP OR LET ME DO THE SAME!"  
Vegeta screamed.  
" Oh I think you liked singing to Mr. Goten's Daddy, Toussan. " Bura said, " You made him very happy. "  
" Mmm! " Goku nodded.  
" HAPPY! " Vegeta retched with disqust, " YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO MAKE KAKARROT "HAPPY"!!? "  
" You're doing a very good job of it now. " Goku giggled.  
" Errrr... " Vegeta growled, " THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS MAKE _YOU_ "HAPPY"! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GIGGLE WITH JOY  
AT MY PRESENCE! I WANT YOU TO COWER IN FEAR! I WANT YOU TO FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND BEG YOUR PRINCE SHOW YOU MERCY! NOT FOR YOU  
TO RUN UP TO ME AND SHOWER ME WITH HUGS AND OTHER AFFECTIONATE MANNERISMS! "  
" Like smoochies? " Goku grinned at him.  
" ...DEFIENATELY _NOT_ "smoochies". " Vegeta barked.  
" Can _I_ give you smoochies, Toussan? " Bura asked.  
" Awwww, of course you can little B-chan! " Vegeta said sweetly, " It's KAKARROT who is not allowed to "smooch" me. "  
" Why not? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Why NOT?! YOUR WHOLE BODY IS COVERED WITH KAKO-GERMS! IN FACT, _YOU_ ARE THEIR SOURCE! AND _ANY_ CLOSE CONTACT  
BETWEEN THOSE GERMS AND ME WOULD ONLY RESULT IN ME LOSING ALL THE SANITY, NOT TO MENTION INTELLEGENCE, THAT I HAVE! WOULD YOU  
_LIKE_ ME TO BECOME A BRAINLESS IDIOT WHO JUST STANDS THERE WITH A GRIN ON HIS FACE AND SLOBBERING ALL OVER THE PLACE??! "  
" Actually, I think that'd be kinda cute. " Goku mused.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yah, you WOULD. "  
  
  
" A hunting we will go! A hunting we will go! Hi-Ho the dairy oh, a hunting we will go! " Goku said in a sing-song  
voice as he, Vegeta, Mirai, and Bura marched through the woods.  
" Will you stop that infernal singing of yours already! " Vegeta grumbled, " It's beginning to get annoying. "  
Goku smiled, " Does that mean you liked it BEFORE it got annoying, Veggie? "  
" I DIDN'T LIKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
Bura giggled, " Maybe YOU should sing for us then, Toussan. " she looked up at Vegeta.  
" NO! I am done singing. " Vegeta said shortly.  
" Eeee? " Vegeta looked upward to see Goku staring down at him impishly.  
" ESPECIALLY FOR _YOU_!! " he sneered at the bigger saiyajin, who just laughed knowingly.  
" So, what are we doing out here Son-San? " Mirai asked, breaking the silence as they marched along.  
" Didn't I tell you already, we're HUNTING! " Goku said excitedly, " Maybe we'll catch a deer, or a couple bunnies,  
or even a moose! " he said optimistically, " Then we're gonna fry it up and cook it for supper! "  
" SON-SAN! " Mirai gasped, " I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO SOME POOR DEFENSELESS ANIMAL! Gohan-sensei taught me from when  
I was little that nature is one of the most imporant things and you must respect the creatures that live in it as well as you  
respect each other. I MIGHT AS WELL COOK MY SISTER WHILE I'M AT IT! "  
" HEY! " Bura snapped at him.  
" Don't get all touchy about it Mirai, " Goku said, " Besides, the animal's WANT to be eaten. "  
" Oh they do not! " Mirai huffed.  
" Now, " Goku said, marking an X in the dirt with his foot, " In order to cover the most ground and (more  
importantly) come back with a lot of food, we're going to need to split up into 4 groups of--uhh--1. Mirai will go north,  
Bura can head south, I'll go east and Veggie can go--in the last remaining direction. We'll all meet back here at dusk,  
oh-kay? "  
" You mean I have to go ALONE? " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" I could go with you and hold your hand if you'd like. " Goku said mockingly in a parental tone. Vegeta slapped  
Goku's hand away.  
" YOU CUT THAT OUT! " he snorted, " Stupid Kakarrot, trying to baby me. " Vegeta mumbled, " I'm going. " he said,  
then stomped off in the other direction.  
" Remember Veggie, " Goku shouted cheerfully, " We all meet back here at du-- "  
" YEAH YEAH! I KNOW! "  
  
  
" Dum 'ol Kakarrot, thinking JUST BECAUSE I'm his prince means that I'm a fragile, spoiled little baby! " Vegeta  
sulked, " WELL I'M _NOT_! DO YOU HEAR ME KAKARROT! ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO TEN TIMES BETTER! " he screamed up at the  
sky, " AND I'LL PROVE IT TOO! " he quickly scanned the area of the forest he was in, " Feh, nothing but a bunch of dinky  
ki-s. " Vegeta snorted, then paused as a rabbit hopped out infront of him, " How very convienient. " he smirked, then reached  
down to nap the rabbit and froze, ::Can you imagine what Kakarrot would say if all I brought back was this bite-sized, fluffy  
white creature! He'd laugh in my face! He'd say, 'oh look what little Veggie caught; it's a tiny rabbit. Isn't he  
just the cutest little ouji, the big bad conquerer brings back a bunny-rabbit'. Hmmph!:: Vegeta cursed, letting the rabbit  
go, " What I need is a BIG CATCH. I need to kill a creature so gigantic and vicious that Kakarrot will BEG AT MY FEET to  
become my servant. " Vegeta snickered, then clasped his hands together happily, " And then we'll both live happily ever after  
in a big white castle somewhere!...but that's another story. " he nodded, " First things first, I need to capture a beast for  
dinner. " he said, then noticed a bear's cave nearby. Vegeta grinned, " Per-fect. "  
" Hello? Hello in there? " the ouji said in an evil tone, " I know you're in there, there's no use in hiding. " he  
said , watching a dark round figure stir inside the cave, " Baka bear, your fate has just been sealed by the GREAT AND  
POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji, but I guess your miniscule brain isn't developed enough to understand that concept, is it? "  
Vegeta noted as the figure came closer, and then into the light. Vegeta's eyes widened with terror at the sight before him.  
A gigantic black sphere, the same one Mirai had so perfectly described in his story. The sphere unhinged its jaws to expose  
razor-sharp silver fangs that were dripping in blood. Vegeta nearly choked on his own tongue, " You're...not a bear..are  
you? " he said nervously.  
" ROOOOOOARRRRRRR! " the creature screeched in his face.  
" EEK! " Vegeta shrieked as he dashed off in the other direction, only to screech to a halt as the creature suddenly  
appeared infront of him, " AHHHH!! " he backed up into the first one. Both creatures snarling with hunger as they floated on  
either side of the ouji. Vegeta squeaked out, " Mommy. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:05 PM 3/3/2002  
END OF PART 3  
Vejitto: [still reading the entry in Veggie's little black book] ...the end. (sniffles) Kaasan's such a wonderful poet.  
Chu & Goku: [both also sniffling]  
Chuquita: That was *sniff* beautiful. I'm moved. And it takes a whole lot to get me moved.  
Goku: *sniffle* I never knew my little Veggie loved me that deeply. *sniff* I was all wrong about that little black book.  
I'll never doubt that lil ouji ever again.  
Chuquita: (flatly) I will, (perks up) but that's another story!  
Goku: I didn't know my little buddy was capable of such heart-felt emotions. I only thought he had two of 'um.  
Chuquita: Two?  
Goku: Yeah, happy Veggie and angry Veggie.  
Vegeta: [kickes open the door to his room] (furious) KAKARROTTO!!!  
Chuquita: Oh look, here's "angry Veggie" now.  
Vegeta: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY ROOM! I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE! YOU WERE LOOKING FOR MY BOOK WEREN'T YOU!  
YOU BAKAYAROES!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Mmm! Little Veggie-CHAN!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Yes????  
Goku: (stands up) Oh my Veggie! (quivering w/joy)  
Vegeta: Eeh? (confused) [notices Vejitto holding the little black book open] YOU! YOU READ MY _BOOK_!!  
Vejitto: (nods)  
Vegeta: (slightly more conserned) OUT _LOUD_?  
Vejitto: (nods)  
Vegeta: In ENGLISH?  
Vejitto: (nods again)  
Vegeta: To...Kakarrotto?!...and Chu?  
Vejitto: Yes Okaasan.  
Vegeta: (roars) YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!! I BOUGHT YOU ICE CREAM! WITH MONEY OUT OF MY OWN POCKET! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY  
ME! YOU HAVE NO MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR FATHER THAN MIRAI, BURA, OR TRUNKS HAS!  
Vejitto: I'm sorry Kaasan.  
Vegeta: Yeah, you BETTER be sorry. (feels something breathing on the back of his neck & looks up to see Goku staring down at  
him, still w/big sparkily eyes and now shaking madly in compressed convulsions) Uhhhh...Kakarrot?  
Goku: (squeals in highest-pitch possible) VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) He's starting to worry me.  
Chuquita: How did you expect him to react after hearing all those poems and stuff you have in your little black book?  
Vegeta: HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING ON PRIVATE  
PROPERTY!  
Goku: (still in freakishly high pitch) Veggie hold me!  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red) [schooches back towards Chu & Vejit] [grabs Chu by the throat] (desperately) Hide me! Hide  
me before I do something REALLY STUPID.  
Chuquita: Wait--all of a sudden you want _ME_ to help _YOU_?!  
Vegeta: YES! I can't trust HIM (glares at Vejit) and Kakarrot's actually starting to scare me.  
Vejitto: (insulted) HEY! I'm not just a "HIM" I'm your fused son!  
Vegeta: (shakes fist in the air) I HAVE NO FUSED SON!!  
Chuquita: (looks at her watch) I have no time left. (looks out at audiance) It's time for us to go till Part 4 everybody!  
Vegeta: (shocked) WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT KAKARROT! WHAT ABOUT HIDING ME BEFORE I EMBARASS MYSELF!  
Chuquita: (happily) We'll do that in Part 4!  
Vegeta: But--but--but--  
Goku: VEGGIE COME TO ME!  
Vegeta: EEK! [jumps into Chu's arms] CREEPY CREEPY CREEPY!!  
Chuquita: [looks down at Veggie] I'll say. Now get offa me! [drops him to the floor] (to audiance) (waves) See you later  
everyone!  
Vejitto: (waves) Bye!  
Goku: (waves) VEGGIE _LOVES_ ME!  
Vegeta: (groans) Somebody help me. 


	4. The chase is on; escape for now; the end...

5:12 PM 3/5/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
SPACE GHOST: Eh, my first guest? Where's Metzenbaum?!   
MOLTAR: Uh, he's been... detained.   
SPACE GHOST: "Detained"?   
MOLTAR: On the planet Rumyungyungson... son.   
SPACE GHOST: There is no planet Rumyungyungsonson.   
MOLTAR: Well... that's where he is.   
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) Hi! Welcome to Part 4! We're here live from--(groans) Oh I can't say it, this is so stupid...(sighs)  
We're here live from inside...Veggie's closet.  
Vegeta: (defensively) There's nothing wrong with my closet.  
Chuquita: Oh-kay, first of all, we should be back at the Corner by now, and second of all, YOUR CLOSET REEKS! It smells  
like sweat-socks in here!  
Vegeta: (smiles) At least Kakarrot hasn't found us yet.  
Chuquita: But he's not after us, he's after YOU.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Well if YOU hadn't decided to go search for my little black book AND ordered that EVIL KAKO-FUSION  
CREATURE to read it outloud, Kakarrot wouldn't have gone off the deep end on us!  
Chuquita: ....so, what's your point?  
Vegeta: UGH!! _YOU_ GOT ME INTO THIS MESS SO _YOU_ HAVE GET ME OUT OF IT!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Hey, I can't help it if you decided to write down every little mushy thought and love poem that ever made  
its way through your thick skull. You're lucky I cut last chapter's Corner down so the audiance didn't hear a word of it.  
[pulls out Veggie's little black book] But, I COULD change that--  
Vegeta: (shrieks) NO DON'T!  
Chuquita: (starts reading) "Oh my dear little Kaka-muffin, I am servant to your heart--which I wish would explode, freeing  
me from the bondage you have wrapped me in the way I will wrap your dead body when I hurl it into the sun and---" Eew, gets  
a little gruesome from there on in.  
Vegeta: (grins) That's one of my favorites.  
Chuquita: I sense some split personality-conflict goin on here.  
Vegeta: So?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) [flips through the pages] Now where's that one Vejit was readin me earlier...  
Vegeta: HEY! SINCE WHEN DID _YOU_ LEARN HOW TO READ SAIYAJINESE?!  
Chuquita: (blinks) I didn't, you wrote this one in English.  
Vegeta: (flushes) (thinking) ::Stupid stupid stupid!:: [mentally slaps himself]  
Chuquita: Oooh! Look, here's another English one! "Ode to my empty-headed angel--"  
Vegeta: [grabs the book away from Chu] (growling) DON'T YOU _DARE_ READ _THAT ONE_ OUTLOUD!!  
Chuquita: Why not? (chuckles) As if I didn't know...  
Vegeta: That one happens to be _VER-REE_ _PER-I-VATE_! [emphesis on very private]  
Chuquita: Then why didn't ya write it in a language I CAN'T read?  
Vegeta: YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!  
Goku: (gasps) [from in Veggie's room; still searching for them] Little Veggie?!  
Vegeta: EEP! [covers his mouth with his hands] (whispering) CHU! DO SOMETHING!  
Chuquita: After what you said to me? HA! (takes a big breath) HEY SON-SAN! HE'S IN HERE!!!  
Vegeta: AHH! CHU!!!  
Goku: [flings open the door to the closet] (in excitement) AHH! LITTLE BUDDY!!  
Vegeta: (fright) AHH! KAKARROTTO!  
Vejitto: AHH--uhh--AHH!  
Chuquita: AHH! (turns to audiance) Here's part 4!  
  
  
Summary: Goku's taking Veggie on his very first camping trip on Earth; and the ouji's not happy about it one bit, so Mirai  
& Bura come along to make sure the prince's sanity stays in one piece over the weekend. What happens when an unexpected  
storm knocks them off course into a part of the forest even Goku doesn't know the way out of?! How will they survive? How  
will they get home? How will Veggie survive having to share a tent with "Kakarrot"? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks: 8  
Goten: 7  
Bura: 7  
Mirai: (beats me)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran through the woods back in the direction  
he hoped led back to the camp site. The huge langoliers flying towards him, their jaws wide open.  
" RRRRRRRRR! " the monsters snarled with hunger. The ouji snapped his eyes tightly shut and ran even faster until he  
felt his body smash into something.  
" Hey little buddy, what're YOU doing down there? " a voice giggled from above him. Vegeta opened his eyes to see  
Goku staring down at him with a goofy grin on his face.  
" Kakarrot. " the ouji glared at him, then pushed the bigger saiyajin away, " YUCK! " he brushed himself off.  
" Veggie, what're you running from? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Running fro--AHH! THE LANGOLIERS!! " he gasped, acknowleding them. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar & pulled him  
down to his height, " KAKARROT! THE LANGOLIERS! THEY'RE REAL! AND THEY'RE AFTER ME AND THEY'RE TRYIING TO EAT ME AND THEY'VE  
GOT THESE _BIG_ JAWS AND SHARP BLOOD-STAINED TEETH AND NO EYES AND THEY LOOK LIKE EVIL BLACK PAC-MEN! " Vegeta squeezed  
against him in terror.  
" Little Veggie you sure you're alright? " Goku said, conserned.  
" SHH! BE QUIET! " Vegeta hushed him, " They can smell fear... "  
" Well, all we have to do then is not be afraid! " Goku said confiedently.  
" But I _AM_ AFRAID! I'm VERY AFRAID! " the prince trembled, " And I'm _NEVER_ afraid of ANYTHING! "  
" You are now though, aren'tcha! " the bigger saiyajin responded, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
" Oh shut up, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta snapped, " You haven't even SEEN these creatures! They're terrifing BEASTS that  
devour EVERYTHING in their path, be it edible or not and-- " he sweatdropped, " --look who I'm speaking to about this. What  
utter irony. " he remarked flatly. Goku just continued to smile at the ouji. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " You _DO_ believe me  
about this, don't you Kakarrot? "  
" But Veggie, Mirai just made up that story about the langoliers; he saw it on TV for crying out loud! LATE NIGHT TV.  
.. " Goku trailed off, then a thought struck him & he smirked at Vegeta suspicously, " You're making this up, aren't you  
little Veggie? " he patted Vegeta on the head.  
" NO I am NOT making this up! I SAW THEM! THEY WERE HIDING IN THE BEAR'S CAVE! THEY WERE BREATHING RIGHT DOWN MY  
NECK! I COULD PRACTICALLY FEEL THEIR JAWS RIPPING INTO MY FLESH! "  
" Eew. " Goku shuddered, " Now Veggie that's just plain disqusting! " he threw his arms in the air, " How we just go  
back to camp for now. We can hunt some food later. I can't just leave you alone when your little Veggie-imagination's running  
wild with you now can I? " he chuckled as he took Vegeta's hand and walked back towards the camp site.  
" BUT THEY _ARE_ REAL! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME KAKARROT! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY GET US! " Vegeta wailed  
while Goku continued to drag him back in the direction they had come from.  
" Whatever you say little buddy. " Goku said in a comforting voice, which only made the ouji more furious.  
" YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! " he gawked.  
" NO! NO I, I believe you Veggie, of course I do. " Goku lied, trying to keep him under control, " I believe every  
word of it little buddy. Now how about if you go tell Mirai and Bura this story of yours. I'm sure they'll believe you too. "  
" You're treating me like I'm a crazy person! " Vegeta's jaw hung open, " You really think I'm crazy, don't you  
Kakarrot! "  
Goku tried his best not to make eye-contact with the ouji.  
" You _DO_! YOU THINK I'VE GONE MAD! " Vegeta said, shocked. He snarled, " Well I haven't gone mad, Kakarrot. In fact  
I'm very much sane. It's YOU who's crazy! And you'll find out soon enough; you just go ahead and wait until the langoliers  
find us and bite off your head! Then YOU see how "mad" I really am! " he snorted.  
  
  
" ...and then I started running and ran smack-dab into Kakarrotto and he brought me back here. " Vegeta finished  
relaying the entire tale to Mirai & Bura around the campfire, " You believe me, don't you? "  
Bura giggled, " I think Toussan just wanted to find Mr. Goten's Daddy so he could have some more buddy-bonding time  
with him cuz he loves Mr. Goten's Daddy o-so-MUCH! "  
" THAT IS NOT TRUE! THERE _ARE_ LANGOLIERS! I SAW THEM FACE-TO---BIG ROUND SPHERE-LIKE BODY! " Vegeta protested, then  
turned to Mirai, " You believe this right Mirai? You believe all that psychic mumbo-jumbo and palm readings and ghosts and  
stuff like that! "  
" I suppose it IS possible for such a creature to exist.... " Mirai trailed off, deep in thought.  
" HA! " Vegeta blew a raspberry of victory in Goku's face. Goku only sweatdropped in reply.  
" But what are they living on? If they had been here long enough you would have noticed parts of the sky and  
landscape missing by now; at least; that's what happened in the movie. " Mirai contemplated.  
" But you _DO_ believe me? " Vegeta prodded, making sure Mirai was on his side.  
" Hmm? Oh, I do sort of believe what you're saying Toussan, but I'd have to see them for myself before I could make  
any REAL judgement on whether they are what you say they are. "  
" HA; AGAIN! " Vegeta blew another raspberry at Goku.  
" I suggest we all go out and look for these alleged 'langoliers'. " Mirai stood up, " But as a group this time. If  
Toussan's truely right on this one, we can't afford to be split apart from one another. "  
" MIR-AI! THERE ARE NO _LANGOLIERS_! " Bura whined, then perked up, " Toussan just wanted an excuse to give his  
"Kaka-chan" a big Toussan hug! " she said sweetly.  
" I DID NOT!!! " Vegeta's face was bright red by now.  
" Again, Bura, I seriously DOUBT that. " Mirai shook his head.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded in agreement, " If my little Veggie was tryin to hug me I'd know it; basically because he  
doesn't hug me in the first place! That's my job, silly Bura! " he grinned, then bent down to Vegeta's height, " In't that  
right lil buddy! " he said, then reached from behind the ouji, " VEGGIE HUG! " he squealed. Vegeta bolted to attention just  
as he felt the younger saiyajin tighten his grip around him, causing Vegeta to gasp for air, " See! "  
" ACK! " Vegeta tried to unlatch Goku from himself.  
" Uhh, Son-San, I think you're sufficating him. " Mirai pointed out.  
" Hmm? " Goku looked down at the now blue-faced ouji, " OH! " he dropped him to the ground, " Sorry Veggie. "  
" Ohhhhh, YOU!!! " Vegeta lept to his feet, " IF I WASN'T PLANNING ON USING YOU AS A SHIELD I WOULD DISPOSE OF YOU  
HERE AND NOW!! "  
" Aww, you know you would never do that! " Goku smiled sweetly at him.  
" ....I WOULD TOO! " Vegeta sputtered.  
" Would not. " Goku said calmly.  
" ERRR--YES I WOULD YOU JUST WAIT! " Vegeta shouted, " COME ON MIRAI! " he barked.  
" Hai Toussan! " Mirai nodded nervously, then followed him.  
Goku shrugged and followed suit. Bura stood there shaking in frustrated defeat, then stomped off after them.  
  
  
" And you say THIS is where you saw them? " Goku peered into the cave where Vegeta had discovered the langoliers, or  
the other way around.  
" I don't see anything in here Toussan. " Mirai scratched his head.  
" I bet I know what Toussan was doing here! " Bura giggled, tracing an indent on the cave's inside wall reading G & V  
on it.  
" I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! " Vegeta fumed, " And even so you _KNOW_ I don't refer to Kakarrot by his "earth name", none-  
-the-less his initials. "  
" Huh. " Mirai lit a match, lighting up the whole cave, " HOLY! "  
The group sweatdropped to see Gohan and Videl in the corner of the cave in the middle of a kiss.  
" Uhh--I had a very nice time Gohan, goodbye. " Videl said quickly, then zipped out of the cave.  
" DAAAAAAD!!! " Gohan exclaimed at Goku and his camping group, stomping out of the cave.  
" ...oh. " Bura said in realization, " G & V---Gohan and Videl---not Goku and Ve... "  
" I SAID I DON'T LOVE KAKARROT NOW HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE!!! " Vegeta screamed, enraged.  
" Yeah, I thought that sounded a little weird. " Goku said.  
" VIDEL! COME BACK! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE HERE I-- " Gohan cried out after her, then narrowed his eyes  
at the gang, " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!! " he screamed, then flew off.  
Goku turned to Mirai, " He's in that awkward stage. " he smiled.  
" Oh... " Mirai trailed off, sweatdropping.  
  
  
" Well, there's nothing in this cave to indicate there having been any langoliers here. " Mirai said as they walked  
around the empty cave, " Are you sure THIS is the cave you saw them come out of Toussan? " he asked.  
" Of COURSE I'm sure this is the cave. " Vegeta exclaimed, then walked out a couple feet infront of it, " Heck, I  
wet myself right here! " he put his hands on his hips, then gulped as a horrible thought entered his mind, " What if they're  
still out there looking for me! What if they're heading back here right now and find us and---MIRAI! " he shouted.  
" WHAT? " Mirai called back from inside the cave with the others.  
" WE'RE LEAVING! NOW! "  
" Buh--but WHY? " Mirai said, confused.  
" BECAUSE those creatures eventually have to come back here and _I'M_ going to make sure I'm not here when they do! "  
he snorted.  
" Shouldn't we at least stay here to fight them? " Mirai scratched his head.  
" Mirai; Big teeth; big sharp silver teeth; big sharp silver BLOOD-STAINED teeth! "  
" ...oh yeah. Point. " Mirai nodded.  
" I don't understand you two! " Bura said, flabbergasted, " There are no langoliers and you know it! " she turned to  
Goku, " You agree with me don't you Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
" Well...I guess Veggie COULD be telling the truth. " Goku said, his decision wavering.  
" What!!! " Bura gasped, " Not you too! "  
" Really? I thought you WANTED them both on the same side, Bura. " Mirai smirked at her. The little girl sent him a  
death-glare.  
" OOH! ::NOT IF THEY'RE BOTH AGAINST _ME_ I DIDN'T!!:: " she sent him an e.s.p.  
::Well you can't ALWAYS win you know. Besides, you shouldn't trying to be messing with their friendship anyway!  
That's all it is!:: Mirai thought back at her.  
::You just wait till I overthrough the planet, then you'll be sorry:: Bura thought quietly to herself in contempt.  
  
  
" Goin-back-to-camp! Goin-back-to-camp! Lala la la! Lala la la! " Goku sang as they marched back to where they had  
left their tents, " Come on Veggie! Sing with me! "  
" No. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Awwww, puh-lease little Veggie? "  
" I have much better things to do then sing some half-baked tune manufactured in your half-wit brain! " Vegeta  
snapped at him.  
" Ohhh, you could have been a little nicer thought. " Goku pouted.  
" Hmph! " the ouji just crossed his arms, then shrieked as they reached the top of the hill overlooking their  
campsite.  
" It's...gone. " Bura gawked, " The tents, the logs-- "  
" --the entire spot! " Mirai finished, pointing to the blackhole of a gap which now stood where their camp was. The  
gang slowly approached the site.  
Goku examined the edges of the hole and gulped, " It's got bite-marks, Veggie... " he said in a wobbily voice.  
Mirai waved his arm through the hole, which was just what it was, a hole, " A hole that leads to who knows where. "  
" Muh--maybe they bit open that hole and went back home through it? " Bura suggested.  
" Oh, so NOW you believe us? " Mirai boasted, but, due to the situation, quickly returned his attention the problem  
at hand, " I doubt they left through here. There's nothing on the other side of this hole. Ugh, it's just like in the movie."  
he bit his lip.  
Goku's head perked up, his sensitive ears picking up a low humming sound, " Hey Veggie, what's that? "  
" What's what? " Vegeta looked up at him.  
" That noise? That buzzing noise. " Goku responded.  
" There IS no "buzzing noise". " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the now worried saiyajin.  
" But little Veggie? "  
" SHH! " he shhed him.  
" Veggie I KNOW I hear something! " Goku whined.  
" And _I_ know you DON'T! " Vegeta said, " It's just your tiny third-class Kako-brain playing tricks on you again. "  
" And was your ROYAL brain playing tricks on you when you ran into those lango-thingies and almost got EATEN! "  
" ...no. " the ouji said quietly, then got the message Goku was trying to send him, " You don't think?... "  
Goku nodded panicy, " I hear 'um Veggie! They're comin this way! I know they are! "  
" Who's coming? " Mirai asked.  
" Those, CREATURES are coming, that's WHO! " Vegeta yelled at him, " Kakarrot can hear them and so can I! "  
" What's it sound like? " Bura said.  
" Like a buzz, an EVIL buzz... " Vegeta wiggled his fingers menacingly.  
" An evil buzz that's trying to eat my little Veggie! " Goku wailed, hugging the ouji tightly, " I don't want 'um to  
eat you little buddy! "  
" They won't...as long as we get out of here. And if we don't get out of here we'll just have to feed them YOU  
instead. " Vegeta grinned.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, pushing him away.  
" TOUSSAN HOW COULD YOU! " Bura put her hands to her face.  
" I'm joking Kakarrot, " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I wouldn't feed you to them...unless it was absolutely necessary. "  
" VEGGIE! " he gasped again.  
" I'M JOKING!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, exasperated, " Besides, without you my life would just drag on and on and on with  
no purpose what-so-ever. "  
" REALLY, Veggie? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Well, my goal is to become stronger than you and then beat you into the ground like the dog you are, and what good  
is a dogcatcher without a dog to catch anyway? " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" Aww, Veggie! " Goku said happily, then turned to the audiance, " In't he great! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji blushed brightly.  
" A-HEM! " Mirai said loudly, distracting Vegeta and Goku from their conversation, " What about the langoliers! "  
" Langoliers? " Vegeta blinked, then felt something breathing heavily above and glanced up to see one of the  
creatures staring back at him with a toothy grin on its face, " --AHH! LANGOLIERS!!! " he pointed upward at it.  
" EEEK! " Bura clutched onto Goku's leg, " MR. GOTEN'S DADDY SAVE ME! "  
" So THAT'S what a langolier looks like huh? " Goku marvelled, " Wow, it's big. "  
" CEHHHH!! " the langolier's jaws flung open to fully express it's huge mouth.  
" Veh--veh-veh--veh--VEH-GEEEE! " Goku squealed in fear as the langolier lept off from it's floating perch and flew  
at them. Goku picked up Bura in one arm and Vegeta in the other and ran off at top speed, Mirai close behind him.  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! " Mirai said, still in shock as he flew next to Goku.  
Goku began sensing for any other nearby entities, then froze, " ... "  
" What? Why did you stop! " Mirai screamed.  
" We'll never make it.... " the large saiyajin trailed off.  
" Huh? Never make--EEP! " the second langolier appeared infront of them.  
" Son-San we HAVE to do something! " Mirai ordered. Goku's thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a solution.  
Suddenly a big dopey grin crossed his face as he inheritly smacked himself on the side of the head, " ? "  
" Of COURSE! " Goku said to himself cheerfully, then looked at Mirai seriously, " Mirai, grab my free hand. " he  
said as Mirai did so. Goku put his remaining free hand on his forehead and teleported just as the two langoliers zoomed at  
them, only to smash into each other instead.  
  
  
" Hahahahaha! Once again Son Goku saves the day! " Goku cheered himself on victoriously as they stood just outside  
the forest.  
" Hmmph, 'teleport', _I_ could have done THAT. " Vegeta snorted. Goku smiled impishly at him.  
" Aww Veggie, aren'tcha proud of me? I saved your little Veggie life! Again! Repetitively! " Goku chirped.  
" I know... " Vegeta groaned, feeling another drop of pride drip out of his ego-bucket.  
" Well I for one am VERY GREATFUL to Mr. Goten's Daddy for saving us! " Bura clasped her hands together, " Thank you  
so much! "  
" You're welcome Bura. " Goku chuckled, putting his hand behind his head.  
" And thank you even more for saving Toussan, seeing as he loves you SO VERY MUCH! " Bura added. Vegeta's face turned  
bright red.  
" B-CHAN! CUT THAT OUT!!! " he shrieked.  
" But you know you do. " she giggled.  
" Does that REALLY mean he has to know too! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, aggrivated.  
" Yes! " Bura said in a saccharine-sweet voice.  
" Ohhhhh... " Vegeta groaned again.  
" What'll we do now? " Goku said to Mirai, puzzled.  
" I say we get out of here. The farther away we are from those things, the better. We might need to get some backup  
to help us dispose of them. " Mirai said, now in serious-overly-dramatic, time-traveler mode.  
" Great! We can stop by my house and ask Chi-Chi about 'um! " Goku said, " In fact, I have a couple things to ask  
her. "  
  
  
" Please! "  
" No. "  
" Please! "  
" NO! "  
" Come on! Please!!! "  
" NO GOKU! We're tight for money as it is, I am NOT buying you any ice-cream! " Chi-Chi shouted at him. The rest of  
the group sat on the couch in the living room and sweatdropped.  
" You know, somehow I don't think Son-San has his priorities in the right order. " Mirai said flatly.  
" The big bakayaro. " Vegeta added.  
" And what's _HE_ doing in my house! " Chi-Chi said, pointing at Vegeta, who waved at her in reaction to the  
attention. The ouji snickered evilly.  
" Well I couldn't just leave him, Mirai and Bura out there with the giant monsters floating around. " Goku said as-a  
-matter-of-factly.  
" Thpt! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at Chi-Chi, who growled back at him.  
" At least get him off of my couch--wait--what did you say? " Chi-Chi did a double take.  
" That I couldn't leave little Veggie outside? " Goku suggested.  
" No, after that. "  
" ...OH! You mean the part about the giant floating monsters. " Goku grinned.  
" IT WAS UNBELIEVEABLE! " Mirai interupted him, " THEY WERE HUGE AND ROUND AND BIG AND BLACK AND HAD THESE SHARP  
TEETH IN THESE INCREDIBLE JAWS-- "  
" --and they tried to eat my Veggie! " Goku finished, then hugged the ouji.  
" They were, really? " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" Uh-huh! " Goku pouted, " My poor little buddy. " he snuggled against the ouji tighter, " The mean old langoliers  
tried to eat you all up. "  
" Heh-heh, heh... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red. He shook his head, then slapped himself across the face, " YOU  
CUT THAT OUT! " he shouted at Goku, staying in his 'hugged' position.  
" Lango--how did YOU know what they were! " she gawked, slightly nervous.  
" Oh, Mirai saw a movie about them on the late late late show. " Goku explained to her, now petting Vegeta on the  
head. The prince smiled contently.  
" I didn't know they were actual creatures. " Mirai said, worried, " I mean, it was a movie, how many movies are  
true-to-life anyway! Especially ones about time-traveling blobs that feed off of pieces of reality. " he shrugged.  
" Well I'm not letting them get Veggie! " Goku said defensively, " Right little buddy? " he chirped.  
" Heh....wha-huh? " Vegeta said, coming out of his daze.  
" Silly rabbit! " Goku giggled.  
" You look a little nervous. " Vegeta obsereved, motioning over to Chi-Chi, who scratched her head.  
" And WHAT might you be insinuating? " she cocked an eyebrow.  
" Oh, nothing, nothing. " the ouji answered innocently.  
" You think I'm up to something, don't you? " she narrowed her eyes at him.  
Vegeta leaned against the bigger saiyajin, " You don't suppose those langoliers could BELONG to somebody, DO YOU  
Kaka-chan? " he hinted.  
" ...eh? " Goku said, confused. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I said, wouldn't you begin to wonder that MAYBE the reason the creatures are here is because someone brought them  
here? Maybe to even knock off somebody else that you "love and adore"? A certain person who happens to live with you yet  
despises a certain person who happens to not only be royalty, but also your "little buddy"? "  
" ...eh? "  
" AAUGH! KAKARROT YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T GET IT! " Vegeta screamed angrily, then composed himself, " What I mean is,  
don't you think someone might be using the langoliers to kill one of us? "  
" Maybe... " Goku thought outloud, then shook his head, " Oh Veggie that's stupid! "  
" Actually Son-San, I think it's very logical. " Mirai nodded.  
" Yes, it is logical, " Vegeta agreed with him, " Isn't it--CHI-CHI! "  
" *GASP*! Chi-chan ordered the langoliers to kill my little Veggie! " Goku said in shock.  
" Goku! Do you seriously think that I would track down and train a pair of wild monsters in some bizzare twisted plot  
to kill Vegeta? " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.  
" ...no, Chi-chan. " Goku hung his head, " I am sorry for accusing you. "  
" That's right. "  
" Besides, that evil plot sounds like something VEGGIE would come up with; not you. " he said.  
" WHAT?! " she gawked, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING _HE_ WOULD COME UP WITH! " Chi-Chi said, offended.  
" Well it does. " Goku shrugged, " Veggie is kinda kooky in the head, if you know what I mean. " Goku pointed to his  
own head.  
" KOOKY! " Vegeta screamed, now also offended.  
" Yeah, koooooo-oooo-oooooky! " Goku grinned stupidly, " That's my little Veggie! " he said, then glanced down at his  
watch, " Speaking of Veggie, it looks like it's about time for me to take him, Mirai, and Bura back home. " Goku said, then  
took the ouji & Bura's hand, " So? Little buddy? Are you ready to go? "  
" Where? " the ouji looked up at him.  
" Home, silly. " the bigger saiyajin smiled at him.  
" Sure. " Vegeta nodded, " The sooner I get out of this camping nightmare the better. "  
" Aww, you can't mean that, could you Veggie? " Goku said, heading for the door.  
" ... " the ouji stared at him blankly, " Well.. "  
" Wellll? " a smile started working its way across Goku's face.  
" WELL!? You got us lost, I had to wear that ridiculous camping outfit, we both got our butts set on fire, I had to  
share a sleeping bag with you, and then I nearly got eaten by those creatures! " he exclaimed, " And you know what Kakarrot?"  
Goku frowned, " What Veggie? "  
The prince smiled, " I actually had fun. "  
" ...really? " Goku grinned widely.  
" Yes. " he nodded, then glared at Goku, " Now take me home before I change my mind. "  
" Yes, Veh-gee! " his fellow saiyajin giggled, " I knew you'd enjoy it! "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta said, now slightly annoyed, " Just take me home already. "  
" Bye-Bye Chi-chan! " Goku waved to her as he teleported the group back to their house. Chi-Chi just stood there,  
smiled, and shook her head.  
  
  
" I had fun camping with Veggie and the others today, Chi-chan. " Goku said, the two now in bed, half-asleep.  
Chi-Chi yawned, " That's nice Goku. "  
" Maybe next time I go camping, you could come with us too. " he smiled.  
" ...maybe. "  
" *RRRROARRR* "  
" What was THAT?! " Goku gasped. Chi-Chi looked down at her stomach & flushed, " Heehee, Chi-chan's tummy is in the  
mood for a midnight snack. " he chuckled.  
" Heh-heh, so it is. " Chi-Chi got out of bed, embarassed, " I'll be right back. " she said, then headed for the  
kitchen.  
" ...BRING ME BACK A COOKIE! " Goku called out after her.  
" ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi called back to him.  
She walked up to the fridge by the window and opened it. She took out some ham and started to make herself a sandwich  
when she heard another loud roar, only echoing from outside. Chi-Chi leaned to the side to see the open window; a large,  
round, black beast grinning at her, licking its chops. She sighed.  
" Here you go Albert. " Chi-Chi tossed the piece of ham in her hand into the monster's gullet. She patted him on the  
head, " Don't worry, we'll get that little ouji next time. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
4:29 PM 3/11/2002  
THE END  
Goku: (gasps) I can't believe it! Chi-Chi really WAS trying to use the langoliers to get rid of Veggie!  
Vegeta: (snorts) I can believe it.  
Goku: (narrows his eyes at Vegeta) Well you aren't very nice to Chi-chan either you know. Neither of you is nice to the  
other one.  
Chuquita: Actually, that's part of what the next story's about.  
Goku: What?  
Chuquita: Nevermind; I'll tell you at the end; now where did we leave off again....OH YEAH! I was going to read that lil poem  
Veggie wrote!  
Goku: (grins) YEAH! I wanna hear more ME-praising poems.  
Vegeta: (angrily) I AM _NOT_ TRYING TO FLATTER YOU!  
Goku: I know, I just like hearing stuff that makes me feel special AND important.  
Chuquita: (scratches her head) Now where IS that little black book anyway? [searching the room]  
Vegeta: (to Goku) Whatever happened to you being all psychopathically happy with me?  
Goku: Hmm? OH! That was just an adrenaline rush. I'm over it.  
Vegeta: I'm surprised you know what adrenaline is.  
Goku: I'm surprised that you don't.  
Vegeta: (offended) I DO TOO! It's...uh..it's....stuff.  
Goku: Stuff?  
Vegeta: Yes.  
Both: ...  
Goku: (sweatdrops) .....right.  
Chuquita: (getting aggrivated) Now where _IS_ that book!  
Vejitto: (attention-getting cough) [holds up the book]  
Chuquita: YAY! Go Vejit!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, go HOME.  
Vejitto: Actually, I am, after this Corner anyway.  
Goku: (sniffles) Awwww, don't leave us Ji-chan. I'll miss having a fused son from the past of the alternate dimension.  
Vejitto: Yeah, well, Mirai's outside waiting for me. I can't leave Buu hanging, can I?  
Goku: (sighs sadly) I guess not.  
Vejitto: (smiles) But before I do, I'd like to recite that little poem Chu-sama was trying to read earlier that Mommy never  
let her finish.  
Vegeta: (turns a pale white) Please don't...  
Chuquita: Yeah! Let me read it! [grabs the book from Vejit] *clears her throat* "Ode to my empty-headed angel, who graces  
this planet with his eternal sweetness and HORRIFIC BODY ODOR--"  
Goku: [self-consiously sniffs his armpits, then retches] ::Note to self, use de-o-dorant::  
Chuquita: "--which smells of wild flowers and nuclear waste. (raises an eyebrow) Who's bright blue eyes I seemed to have  
drowned in, yet wish to yank them out and flush them down the toliet. The creature who's very existance I depend on, and  
still desire to destroy effortlessly. My only peasant; adorably annoying, playfully pathetic and an ingenius idiot. Like the  
springtime flora which is beautiful in so many aspects, yet infects the nose and causes sickness throughout the entire nasal  
cavity..."  
Goku: (clasps his hands together) Aww, that was so sweet!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) It's like he's insulting AND complimenting you all in the same poem.  
Goku: (grins) That's how Veggie's mind works!...say, is that all?  
Chuquita: Well, I trailed off after "cavity" because after that it turns into saiyajinese writing and I can't understand it.  
Vegeta: Thank God for that.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Well I thought it was a beautiful poem little buddy!  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Heh-heh, -kay...  
Chuquita: [holds the book out towards Veggie] Here ya go Veggie!  
Vegeta: [snatches the book] (glaring at her) Thank..you...  
Chuquita: (grins; satisfied)  
Vejitto: I've got to get going.  
*HONK*  
Vejitto: (yelling out to Mirai) HEY! KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON I SAID I'M COMING!! [turns back to Chu] [shakes her hand] Thanks for  
having me on the show, [turns to Veggie & Goku] and thank YOU Toussan and Kaasan for having me--period.  
Vegeta: (sickened)  
Goku: Aww, you're welcome Ji-chan! [waves to him as he leaves] (to Veggie) I love our little fusion baby, don't you Mommy?  
Vegeta: I'M NOBODY'S _MOMMY_!!!  
Goku: (giggles) Sure you aren't, "Mommy". (giggles)  
Chuquita: (turns to audiance) That's it for "Camp Kakarrot" everybody, tune in next time when Chi-Chi enters a cooking  
contest and wins--getting her own cooking show and piles of cash. But what happens when her job starts taking away from the  
time she spends with Goku? How will she chose between her instant fame & fortune and the ones she loves? And how will she  
be able to stop Vegeta from taking advantage of her absence AND Goku? Find out next time on "Bam!"  
Goku: (grins) It smells like chicken! 


End file.
